Right Kind of Wrong
by Lilia Black
Summary: [Traducción]UA. Sirius Black conoce a un joven profesor en Paris el verano antes de su ultimo año en Hogwarts, ¿qué pasará cuando lo encuentra de nuevo en la escuela? SLASH! SBRL.
1. Capitulo Uno

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que les suene conocido es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**, etc. La historia es propiedad de **KawaiiTenshi27**, yo sólo me doy a la tarea de traducirla.

**Warnings**: UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres merodeadores y no estudió en Hogwarts. Slash!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Capítulo Uno_

"_Yo… ya me voy", el chico de diecisiete años pasó dos dedos por su cabello negro rehusándose a mirar los ojos dorados en frente de él. "Salimos de Paris mañana… regresaremos a casa"._

"_Ya veo". La respuesta del otro fue suave y sus ojos dorados no mostraron emoción. A pesar de que el otro hombre estaba cerca de los veinte años y era más bajo y más delgado que el joven de los ojos grises que seguía jugando con su cabello, sus ojos mostraban una madurez más allá de sus cortos años. _

"_Lo siento…" dijo el más joven._

"_No lo sientas". Esa fue la respuesta del otro._

"_¡No me quiero ir!" gritó casi violentamente el chico de los ojos grises. "¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Contigo!"_

"_No sigas, Sirius" contestó fríamente. "Sabíamos desde el principio que esto no podría ir más allá de este verano. El verano ya terminó. Nosotros debemos terminar también"._

"_¡No digas eso!" Sirius lo sujetó por las muñecas. "¡Por favor!"_

"_Sirius, sabíamos…"_

"_Regresa a Inglaterra conmigo" Sirius lo interrumpió._

"_¿Qué?" Los ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa._

"_Regresa a Inglaterra, Remus", suplicó Sirius. "Tú mismo dijiste que hacía mucho tiempo que querías regresar. ¡Ahora tienes una razón para hacerlo!"_

"_No puedo levantarme e irme como si nada, Sirius. Mi vida está aquí al igual que mi trabajo y mis amigos. Crecí aquí y este es mi hogar"._

"_Tenías un hogar en Londres hace años", le recordó Sirius. "Me dijiste que vivías ahí antes de venir a la escuela en Francia"._

"_Pero ya no tengo nada ahí"_

"_Podemos formar un hogar juntos" insistió Sirius._

"_Sirius, eres muy joven…"_

"_¡Este año cumpliré dieciocho!" protestó el joven._

"_Tus padres nunca te dejarán irte, sin importar cuántos años tengas"_

"_¡Al diablo con mis padres!"_

"_No digas eso, Sirius"_

"_¿Por qué no?" cuestionó el pelinegro. "No les importo un comino. Nunca les he importado y no puedo mantener en secreto lo que soy para siempre. Algún día se enterarán, cuando me pidan que me case con alguna mujer y no lo haga. Me correrán de la casa y no querrán verme de nuevo. ¿Por qué no irme cuando yo quiera? ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?"_

"_Ni siquiera me conoces bien, Sirius" le dijo el castaño. "Ni siquiera yo te conozco bien. Sólo hemos estado juntos el verano y eso es todo lo que debería ser"._

"_¡Pero yo _quiero_ conocerte!"_

"_¡Hay cosas que no puedes saber!" Remus gritó, y después, avergonzado por haber perdido la compostura, suspiró. _

"_¿_Qué_ cosas?" insistió Sirius "¡Quiero saber! ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Pasó algo? ¡Dime!"_

"_Esto tiene que terminar, Sirius" Remus liberó sus muñecas de las manos de Sirius sin responder sus preguntas y se alejó de la cama donde aún estaba Sirius sentado, y se recargó a un lado de la ventana a contemplar el Sena. _

_Sirius se mordió el labio. El tono de Remus no dejaba espacio para argumentos. _Todo o nada, _pensó Sirius. _No tendré otra oportunidad. _"Te amo, Remus"._

_El cuerpo de Remus se tensó de inmediato mientras tomaba aire rápidamente y sus manos se convirtieron en puños. Mientras tanto Sirius lo miraba conteniendo la respiración, esperando a que él dijera algo… lo que sea._

_Pasaron segundos llenos de silencio que se sintieron como años._

_Sirius sintió cómo su corazón se destrozaba lentamente. Sus ojos se humedecieron y parpadeó rápidamente para aliviar la sensación negándose a sucumbir ante las ganas de llorar. Tragó saliva. Había terminado. "Al menos… ¿podríamos tener una última noche juntos?" preguntó, furioso con su voz por mostrarse tan débil._

_Remus volteó después de un rato con su rostro aún tenso y sus ojos radiando dolor. Su labio inferior estaba al rojo vivo de morderlo con tanta fuerza. "Una última noche" susurró. Dio un paso hacia Sirius, luego otro. "Una última…" dijo de nuevo._

_Y un segundo después Sirius se encontró envuelto en los brazos de Remus mientras éste juntaba sus bocas con una fuerza desgarradora. Sirius cayó en contra del colchón, y al abrazar a Remus, descubrió con sorpresa que estaba temblando._

_Sirius rompió el beso inhalando aire. "Remus, ¿qué...?" intentó preguntar algo pero fue silenciado por un beso urgente._

"_No hables" le murmuró Remus al oído soltando su boca para formar una hilera de besos en el cuello de Sirius. Besó ese punto en la curva del cuello de Sirius y dejó otro beso detrás de una de sus orejas. "Sólo enséñame tu adiós" suspiró en su oído. _

_Los finos dedos de Remus comenzaron expertamente a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sirius quien gimió cuando su boca hizo nuevo contacto con la de Remus…._

- - - - -

"¡… no te levantas ya, no vas a tener tiempo de bañarte!" el grito de James Potter ayudó a la malvada almohada voladora a despertar a Sirius.

"Argh". Sirius se volteó alejando la susodicha almohada de su cabeza.

"¿Ya te despertaste?" preguntó la voz de James.

Sirius abrió un ojo.

El chico con cabello alborotado estaba parado al lado de la cama con la almohada en alto y la mirada maliciosa.

Sirius mostró una cara de disgusto pero abrió ambos ojos como se debía. "Estoy despierto"

"Perfecto". James lo golpeó de nuevo con la almohada antes de dirigirse a su cajón para vestirse.

Sirius repitió el gesto anterior y salió de la cama casi arrastrándose hacia el baño.

Había llegado a Inglaterra hacía más de una semana y no podía sacar a Remus de su cabeza. Había soñado con él todas las noches desde su regreso y ni siquiera su regreso a Hogwarts había cambiado la situación. Parecía que podía soñar con él en su dormitorio tan fácil como lo hacía en su casa.

Había sido una relación tempestuosa.

Sirius había ido a Paris a pasar el verano con su familia y había conocido a Remus Lupin al segundo día de su estancia en la ciudad. Habían tropezado, literalmente, en la acera una tarde lluviosa y Sirius había insistido en compensarlo con una comida en un café cercano por el croissant que, por su culpa, Remus había perdido en un charco. Hablaron por un rato y después caminaron por la ciudad perdiendo la noción del tiempo, a tal grado, que la hora de la cena vino y se fue antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaba oscureciendo.

Se habían visto al día siguiente en el mismo café y el día siguiente igual. Cinco días después, cuando estaban sentados en una banca de un parque, Sirius se le acercó y lo besó en los labios. Después de un momento de sorpresa en el cual Sirius había comenzado a entrar en pánico, Remus le regresó el cumplido.

Las cosas progresaron rápidamente después de eso y para el final de la segunda semana de estar en Paris, Sirius estaba durmiendo en el departamento de Remus casi todas las noches y pasando casi todo el tiempo en su compañía. Regulus estaba demasiado ocupado con su propia vida para preocuparse de lo que su hermano mayor hacía y siempre y cuando se encontrara en casa para almorzar con sus padres, ellos no se preguntaban qué hacía ni a dónde iba.

Ambos hombres sabían desde un principio que era un amor de verano y ninguno de los dos había mencionado querer algo más que eso. Remus estaba trabajando como investigador en una biblioteca (nunca dijo cuál), y buscaba con esperanza un trabajo como maestro. Sirius estaba aún en la escuela, aunque sólo faltaba un año para su graduación, y tenía que regresar a Inglaterra con su familia cuando el verano llegara a su fin. Remus, aunque había nacido en Londres, parecía estar contento en Paris y feliz con su trabajo. Sirius… bueno, Sirius tenía toda su vida en Inglaterra asi como Remus tenía la suya en Francia. Y Sirius estaba conciente de que, sin importar que tanta atracción sintiera hacia Remus, lo que tenían no podría ser algo serio por la simple razón de que tenía que guardarle el secreto de que era un mago. Había sido demasiado difícil mantener el secreto los dos meses que habían estado juntos. Mantener el secreto por una vida entera sería imposible.

Pero conforme los días se convirtieron en semanas, Sirius se había empezado a atar a Remus. En el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, Remus había entrado en el círculo donde sólo James se encontraba, aunque con Remus compartiera algunas otras cosas, y a pesar de tener que mantener la mayor parte de su vida en secreto, era fácil hablar con Remus sin preocuparse por sonar como un tonto. Se había cuestionado varias veces si, tal vez, quizá, pudieran tener una relación seria. Entre más lo pensaba, sonaba más razonable. Después de todo, no era bueno guardando secretos. Solamente James sabía el secreto de su orientación sexual. Ni siquiera Peter, quien supuestamente era el tercer mosquetero, lo sabía. Remus, obviamente, sabía las preferencias de Sirius, así que no tendría que ocultarle _más_ secretos.

Tal vez, Sirius había pensado varias veces, si las cosas funcionaban entre ellos, le podría decir la verdad algún día. No se podía decir que las parejas mixtas eran raras. Su propia prima se había casado con un muggle… claro que había sido destituida inmediatamente, pero eso era sólo porque la familia Black era fanática y les importaba más la pureza de nombre y sangre que las personas que la llevaban. De todas formas, concluyó Sirius, era seguro que su nombre sería borrado del libro familiar en cuando se enteraran que le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres, así que en realidad no importaba si el hombre que le gustaba era también un muggle.

A pesar de esto, Sirius no había aceptado la profundidad de sus sentimientos hasta que el mes de agosto amenazaba con terminar. Para ese entonces, era imposible negar el hecho de que estaba enamorado, e intensamente.

No había tenido el valor para decírselo a Remus hasta aquella noche final y Remus no le respondió. Tal vez si hubiera dicho algo antes, si hubiera tenido más tiempo, hubiera podido convencerlo de que valía la pena salvar lo que tenían juntos. Lo que tenían merecía una oportunidad verdadera, no sólo un verano.

Y su última noche juntos había sido… increíble. No había palabras. Y ahora, soñaba con ella cada que cerraba los ojos: su sedoso cabello castaño tomaba tonos rojizos y dorados cuando el sol le daba correctamente; sus ojos ámbar casi destellaban cuando sonreía; su pálida piel se calentaba con el mínimo roce de Sirius…

"Apúrate, Sirius". La voz de James retumbó a través de la pesada puerta.

Sirius brincó del susto. Había olvidado que tenía que estar listo rápido si quería alcanzar el desayuno y llegar a tiempo a clases.

"¡Ya voy!" gritó metiéndose a la regadera y prendiendo el agua fría.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la traductora: **Yo sé que dije que iba a subir esto el fin de semana pasado, pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y otros problemillas personales, lo siento. ¡Pero aquí está por fin! Es lógicamente un UA (Universo Alterno) y mi fic favorito de KawaiiTenshi27 junto Hungry Like the Wolf (el cual traduciré en cuanto termine este si todo va bien). Sé también que generalmente actualizaba cada 4 días más o menos con One-Night Stand, pero dudo que sea posible con éste, porque la universidad me está matando ahorita y, desafortunadamente, dormir es necesario. Como quiera mi plan es un capítulo por semana y si tengo algún día tranquilo por ahí, puede que pueda hacerlo antes, pero ahora si no puedo prometer actualizaciones rápidas.

Si encuentran alguna parte confusa, por favor díganme e intentaré corregirla, intenté hacerlo lo más claro posible, pero entre una cosa y otra no tuve en realidad mucho tiempo de editar. También no duden en dar sugerencias, abucheos, halagos y tomatazos.

Por favor, un review me haría sentir mucho mejor. Es la una de la madrugada y hoy fue un día muy largo, sin contar que días anteriores estuve preparándome para los midterms. Un review me hará sentir que esto vale la pena.

Lilia


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Disclaimer: **Ni la autora, KawaiiTenshi27, ni yo somos J.K. Rowling, d'accord?

**Warnings: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres merodeadores y no estudió en Hogwarts. Slash!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Capítulo Dos**

"¿Aún no sabes nada del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?" Sirius preguntó a la hora de la comida el miércoles. Tenía esa mañana libre, así que acababa de bajar de los dormitorios para encontrarse con James y Peter que regresaban de la clase de Adivinación.

"Nadie lo ha visto todavía", contestó Peter rápidamente, atascando su plato de comida.

"Es un hombre, entonces"

"E' lo que e'cuché", respondió con la boca llena dejando escapar de su boca pedazos de comida.

"Escuché que sigue en Francia" remarcó James.

"¿Y qué está haciendo en Francia?" Sirius quería saber.

"Trabajando, viviendo, convirtiendo viejitas en lagartijas. ¿Cómo voy a saber?"

"No, mera curiosidad. ¿Es francés, entonces?"

James encogió los hombros y mordió su sándwich.

"Estuviste en Francia todo el verano, ¿verdad, Sirius?" inquirió Peter, esta vez con la boca vacía.

"Paris" confirmó Sirius.

"No nos has contado nada de eso" expresó Peter.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. No le había dicho nada a nadie, ni siquiera a James. Aún dudaba el hacerlo o no. El tiempo que había pasado con Remus era especial y sentía que era mejor mantenerlo privado.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó James mirándolo expectativo.

"Caliente" Sirius respondió con neutralidad para después sonreír ante el recuerdo.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa tan pícara?"

Sirius se apresuró a regresar la expresión de seriedad a su rostro. "No estaba sonriendo"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué hiciste en Paris?" suplicó James.

"Nada"

"¿A _quién_ se lo hiciste en Paris?" (1)

"¡James!"

"¿Conociste a una chica?" Peter despegó la mirada de su comida, interesado en lo que Sirius tenía que decir.

"No".

"¿Quién es?"

"¡No hay chica, Peter!"

"¿No hay chica?" inquirió James.

"No hay chica", repitió Sirius sin remordimientos puesto que estaba diciendo la verdad.

James levantó una ceja echándole una mirada sospechosa a Sirius. "Ya veo".

_Demonios_. Sirius sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza. _¿Cómo pude olvidar que James _sabe _que no me gustan las chicas? _"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a clase", dijo repentinamente poniéndose de pie y abandonando su comida.

James sonrió triunfante pero siguió a Sirius, llamando a Peter para que los siguiera.

A la mitad del camino, Peter se detuvo.

James, que ya casi terminaba de subir las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que su sombra no lo estaba siguiendo, y vio al chico buscando algo en su mochila al pie de las escaleras. "¿Qué pasa, Pete?"

"No tengo mi libro" la voz de Peter mostraba algo parecido al pánico. "Lo tenía cuando salimos de Adivinación, y ya no está".

Sirius suspiró.

"De seguro lo dejaste en el comedor" James le contestó. "Será mejor que regresemos por él".

"¿Regresar por él?" Sirius levantó una ceja.

"No puede aparecerse a la primera lección sin su libro"

"Bueno…" contestó Sirius resignado.

Peter se movía de un lado a otro, deseando regresar por su libro pero no sin compañía.

"Vamos, pues" decidió James bajando las escaleras. "Hay que apurarse para no llegar tarde y darle una mala impresión al nuevo profesor"

"Debe estar bajo mi solla" dijo Peter un poco más calmado mientras los tres se acercaban al Gran Comedor. "Lo puse ahí junto con mi mochila"

Pero el libro no estaba debajo de la silla de Peter ni se veía por ninguna parte del comedor casi vacío.

"¡Estoy seguro que lo tenía hace rato!" gritó Peter buscando de nuevo en su mochila de nuevo mientras caminaban de regreso al salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

"¿Buscaban esto?" se escuchó una voz en uno de los corredores que estaban detrás de los tres amigos.

Los Gryffindor voltearon de inmediato para encontrarse cara a cara con varios Slytherins de su mismo grado y otros de sexto año.

Severus Snape dio un paso adelante con el libro de Peter en las manos.

"¡Es mío!"

"¿De verdad, Pettigrew?" la voz de Severus emanaba sarcasmo. "No lo había notado".

"No tenemos tiempo para ti, Lloricus" declaró James. "Regrésale el libro".

"Creo que me quedaré con él. No podemos decir que el tarado lo necesita ya que se copia las respuestas de otras personas"

"Dale el libro, Lloricus," Sirius dio un paso amenazante hacia Snape con James a pocos centímetros de distancia "y no saldrás muy herido".

Snape no se movió y sonrió. "Estoy temblando".

Sirius y James sacaron sus varitas al instante.

Un segundo después, los cuatro Slytherins tenían sus varitas en alto también.

"_¡Desmaius!_" gritó uno de los Slytherins.

"_¡Protego!_" gritó James al mismo tiempo y la maldición rebotó en el escudo de James de regreso al Slytherin que la lanzó, tirándolo al suelo.

El Cabecilla (2) lanzó un rayo rojo a Snape quemando su cabello grasoso.

Snape gritó dejando caer el libro y respondió al hechizo rasgando una manga de la túnica de Sirius.

Sirius estaba a punto de cobrársela a Snape cuando escuchó los distintivos pasos del celador en el pasillo contiguo. "¡Filch!" gritó.

Al instante, los Slytherin cargaron a su camarada inconciente y huyeron.

James tomó el libro de dónde Snape lo había tirado, se lo dio a Peter, y los tres amigos atravesaron el pasillo corriendo.

"Estúpidos tarados" murmuró Sirius entre dientes tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Creo… que… los… perdimos" Peter llegó detrás de los otros dos.

"Guarda tu aliento, llegamos tarde" replicó James.

Peter soltó un gemido fastidiado pero hizo caso a lo que James le dijo tratando de estar a la altura de sus dos atléticos amigos.

El timbre anunciando el inicio de la clase sonó produciendo un eco por las paredes del castillo.

Corrieron el resto del camino al salón usando todos los atajos secretos que conocían.

Sirius llegó primero al destino con James y Peter casi pisándole los talones. Abrió abruptamente la puerta, agitado pero con un pretexto para el nuevo maestro bien preparado. Pero al momento en que su mirada se posó sobre el hombre parado al frente del salón, las palabras murieron dentro de su boca.

Complexión delgada, cabello café con destellos dorados y algunos rojos con la luz de la tarde temprana que entraba por la ventana…

_No puede ser._

El profesor volteó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, y sus ojos se ensancharon al reconocer al causante del ruido.

Los ojos grises encontraron a los de color ámbar y el resto del mundo se desvaneció.

_Pero lo es._

_**Continuará…**_

(1) La traducción literal de esa frase sería "¿A _quién_ hiciste en Paris?" (_Who_'d you do in Paris?). En inglés coloquial el hacer a alguien significa acostarse con alguien, y como se me hizo muy simple traducirlo como "¿A quién conociste en Paris?" cambié un poquito el asunto y lo hice un poquito más directo, pero creo que así se pierde menos el sentido de la oración.

(2) Les había comentado que no me sé los nombres en español y estoy haciendo lo posible por aprenderlos ahora, pero me quedó una duda con Head Boy en español… ¿es Premio Anual o Cabecilla? Les agradecería me sacaran de la duda.

**Notas de la Traductora**: Bueno, primero que nada, mil disculpas! Dije que una semana y mírenme, casi dos, pero es que la escuela me está matando, pero decidí darme un descanso y seguirle a esto! Et voilá! No está super editado como me gustaría que estuviera, pero no quería dejar otro día pasar sin subirlo.

Sip, creo que el summary delató quién era el profesor, pero… bueno :P

Respondiendo de nuevo a una pregunta en un review, el título de la historia Right Kina of Wrong, no lo traducí porque no pude encontrar una frase que dijera lo mismo simplemente. Right Kind of Wrong significa, literalmente "El tipo correcto de mal" y da a entender que dentro de lo malo hay algo que no es tan malo…. ¿Me doy a entender? Es como decir que es algo bueno que parece malo. Y al no encotrar un título en español que me satisficiera, lo dejé así, pero sí quise explicar el significado para que no haya dudas.

Por favor, reviews! Tanto la autora como yo nos sentiremos mucho mejor con uno de esos! Se aceptan tomatazos, criticas constructivas, halagos, etc.

Hasta la próxima semana! (Si recibiese muchos reviews, tal vez antes, me daría ánimos de sacrificar unas cuantas horas de sueño)


	3. Capitulo Tres

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia pertenece a KawaiiTenshi27.

**Warning: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres merodeadores y no estudió en Hogwarts. Slash!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Capítulo Tres**

"Sirius", la voz de James retumbó en el oído de Sirius haciendo que éste brincara sorprendido. "Sirius, muévete".

James empujó a Sirius dentro del salón de clases y entró con Peter detrás de él.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, profesor" dijo James con una sonrisa arrepentida controlando su respiración. "Tuvimos un pequeño problema en el pasillo".

La mirada ámbar viajó rápidamente hacia el rostro de James, haciendo una pequeña desviación para observar su peculiar cabello. "James Potter", dijo Remus en una voz tan leve que se podría decir que estaba dirigida para sí mismo.

James, que lo había escuchado a pesar de todo, se mostró sorprendido. "Si, profesor. "¿Nos conocemos?"

Remus parpadeó dos veces seguidas y rápidamente, gesto que Sirius reconoció de inmediato como señal de que Remus estaba pensando rápido en una excusa.

"Eres Premio Anual" dijo; la pausa pasó inapercibida. Apuntó a la nada discreta insignia en el pecho de James. "Dumbledore me explicó muy bien cómo funcionaba Hogwarts"

"Oh," James se relajó e inconcientemente pasó una mano por su insignia. "Claro. Bien." Volteó a ver a sus amigos. "Eh, ellos son Peter Pettigrew y Sirius Black".

"Yo soy el Profesor Lupin"

"Bien, eh…" James miró el resto de sus compañeros.

Todos estaban leyendo el libro de texto, o mejor dicho, fingiendo leer el libro de texto. Era claro que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban tratando de observar disimuladamente la introducción de los jóvenes más maldosos de la escuela al nuevo profesor.

"¿Podemos sentarnos, profesor?" preguntó James mirando de reojo tres asientos al final del salón que habían sido reservados para los Merodeadores.

"Claro que sí. Adelante." El profesor asintió y los tres chicos caminaron hacia sus asientos.

Sirius podía sentir la mirada de Remus en su espalda mientras se trasladaba por el pasillo hacia su asiento. Se sentó y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los del hombre al frente, quien se apresuró a desviar la mirada hacia el resto de la clase, pero Sirius no pudo hacer lo mismo y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el nuevo profesor.

El doble periodo se fue como agua. Sirius no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que se habló, pues estaba concentrado en absorber la melodía de la voz que las decía y consumiendo cada movimiento y cada gesto. Su mente era una tormenta de preguntas.

El sonido del timbre sacó a Sirius de su trance.

"Sres. Pettigrew, Potter y Black, háganme el favor de quedarse un momento, quiero hablar con ustedes" la suave voz del maestro era milagrosamente audible sobre las voces y ruidos que hacía el resto de los estudiantes que juntaban sus cosas para irse.

Los tres amigos esperaron hasta que los otros estudiantes salieran para acercarse al profesor Lupin.

"No voy a pedir que me expliquen por qué llegaron tarde," preguntó el profesor de ojos ámbar cuando James abrió la boca, "No quiero escuchar excusas".

La boca de James se cerró de inmediato y una mirada de respeto apareció en sus ojos azabaches.

"Simplemente, les pediré que no lleguen tarde a mi clase de nuevo" continuó. "Estoy seguro que no es mucho pedir"

Peter y James asintieron apresuradamente. Sirius lo hizo momentos después, aún sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al hombre en frente suyo.

"Voy a pedirle a uno de ustedes que me ayude a juntar los materiales y los dejaré ir sólo con la advertencia". Remus pasó su mirada por los tres chicos. "Sr. Potter, creo que tiene un deber muy importante que cumplir. Dumbledore me informó que usted y la Srita. Evans, como Premios Anuales, tienen muchas responsabilidades. No querrá que ella las haga sola."

Los ojos de James se ensancharon, pero asintió de todos modos.

"Sr. Black, si sería tan amable de quedarse un momento a ayudarme. Sr. Pettigrew, puede retirarse".

Peter y James no necesitaron que se les repitiera lo que tenían que hacer. Con un rápida mirada a su amigo, los dos salieron del salón.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y se escucharon sus pasos alejándose.

El aula estaba tan silenciosa que incluso la respiración de los dos hombres adentro era ensordecedora. Sirius estaba seguro que el rápido latido de su corazón se escuchaba a la perfección.

"Parece que decidiste dejar Francia después de todo, Remus" finalmente Sirius encontró su voz.

"No hagas esto, Sirius", susurró Remus.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?" preguntó Sirius. "Me mentiste".

"No te mentí, no sabía que iba a venir aquí hasta después de que te fuiste. Dumbledore me pidió un favor y yo acepté. Te dije que quería ser maestro"

"Sí¿pero _aquí_?" reclamó Sirius. "¿En _Hogwart_s¡Ni siquiera me dijiste que eras un mago!"

"¡Tú tampoco me lo dijiste!" contestó Remus "¿Qué se supone que debía hacer¿Escribirte para decir que venía? Nunca me diste tu dirección, yo sólo sabía que vivías en Londres. ¡Y no pude haberte mandado una lechuza porque yo pensaba que eras un muggle!"

"Pues sí" Sirius apretó su mandíbula.

"Pues sí" Remus lo imitó casi burlón.

Se miraron intensamente por un momento. Después, sin poder detenerse un segundo más, Sirius eliminó la distancia entre ellos y besó a Remus ferozmente.

Remus respondió al beso con la misma fiereza, enredando sus manos en el cabello largo de Sirius y jalándolo con insistencia tratando de juntar sus cuerpos aún más.

Sirius gimió dentro de la boca de Remus cuando sus lenguas danzaban. Sus brazos se movieron para rodear el cuerpo del hombre por dentro de su túnica y casi por su propia voluntad, sus dedos empezaron a desfajar la camisa blanca y a deslizarse por debajo de la tela, acariciando piel familiar y trazando las cicatrices que él bien conocía. Una mano bajó al cinturón del hombre más corto intentando torpemente desabrochar la hebilla.

De repente, un segundo antes de que el cinturón se soltara, Remus se separó violentamente de Sirius. Tomando aire, se alejó tan rápidamente que golpeó contra el escritorio detrás de él.

Aún con su pecho luchando por aire y la confusión marcada en sus ojos, Sirius logró decir "¿Rem?"

"No podemos hacer esto" Remus seguía combatiendo por oxígeno.

"¿Qué¿Por qué?"

"Cualquiera puede entrar…"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius había sacado su varita y la había apuntado a la puerta echando dos hechizos, uno para cerrar la puerta y otro silenciador. Guardó su varita y volteó de nuevo hacia el profesor.

Pero Remus estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en desaprobación. "No, Sirius. No puedes simplemente cerrar la puerta y esperar que todo esté bien"

"Puse un hechizo silencia…"

"No importa." El rostro de Remus no mostraba emociones, pero sus ojos exponían el dolor. "No podemos hacer esto. No podemos estar juntos."

Sirius sintió como si el fondo de su estómago se hubiera caído al suelo. Era el fin del verano de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no habría una última noche. "¿Por qué?" su voz estaba quebrándose.

"Soy tu maestro, Sirius. Y yo…" Remus dudó y luego volteó su mirada. "Eres demasiado joven".

"¡Este año cumpliré dieciocho!" gritó Sirius anticipando un argumento igual al de tiempo atrás. "¡Ya soy mayor de edad!"

"Aún así eres muy joven"

"Apenas y eres dos años mayor que yo"

"No importa, aún sigues siendo mi estudiante".

"Estábamos juntos antes de que fuera tu estudiante"

"Y si nos descubren¿crees que los gobernadores lo verán de esa manera¿Crees que el ministerio lo verá así?"

"No nos descubrirán"

"No tengas tanta confidencia, Sirius. No puedes garantizar eso. _Alguien_ lo va a descubrir".

"¿Cómo?"

"Se me va a salir sin querer o tal vez a ti"

"Claro que no dirás nada, ni yo tampoco. Al final de este año me graduaré. Podemos tener cuidado mientras tanto"

"¡Está mal!"

"¿Por qué? Si queremos estar juntos¿por qué está mal?"

"¡Es ilegal!"

"¿Quién va a saber?" reclamó Sirius ya desesperado y sintiendo que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

"¡_Yo _voy a saber!" Remus gritó.

Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás ante la vehemencia de la exclamación del castaño.

Remus se mordió el labio y miró al suelo para evitar los ojos de Sirius. "Lo siento, Sirius" dijo con la voz llena de dolor. "Esto terminó". Dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta sacando su varita. Tocó la cerradura con ella y la puerta se abrió. Dudó por un momento, como si quisiera regresar, pero entonces sus hombros se endurecieron y salió del salón. La puerta se cerró violentamente detrás de él.

**Notas de la traductora**: lo siento .. de nuevo me tardé más de lo esperado, pero ahora no llenaré las notas con excusas que ya bien las saben, creo yo. Gracias a los que se molestaron con dejar un review, de verdad se los agradezco, y a los que no, por favor, un review no quita mucho tiempo y sin embargo me alegra el día y me da ánimos para seguir esto aunque sean escandalosas horas de la madrugada. Por falta de tiempo tal vez se me fue un errorcillo por ahí, si notan algo, díganme, por favor. Sigo dudando lo de "Head Boy"… Según yo es Cabecilla, porque prefecto es "prefect" y James nunca fue prefecto, pero si fue "Head Boy" junto con Lily… si me sacan de la duda los amaré por siempre.

**¡¡Por favor, review!!**

P.S. Si quieren saber un pokito más de mi y mínimo saber por qué no estoy traduciendo http:// xliliax. livejournal. com

Actualizacion!: Ya cambie a Premio Anual, Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron con eso:D


	4. Capitulo Cuatro, Parte Uno

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni la autora somos dueñas de nada.

**Warning: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres merodeadores y no asistió a Hogwarts. Slash!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Capitulo Cuatro, Parte Uno_

Sirius se quedó donde Remus lo había dejado con la mirada fija en el portafolio que había dejado en el escritorio. Se le hacía difícil respirar.

Lentamente, se dejó caer en el piso ya sin poder sostener su peso. Su garganta amenazaba con cerrarse y sus ojos ardían.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, casi ahogándose por el intento de controlar los sollozos que pedían ser liberados.

Pedazos de recuerdos del verano pasaron por su cabeza como escenas de una película muggle. No pudo detenerlos.

- - - - - -

"_Lluvia, genial," se quejó Sirius acomodando su sudadera muggle para que lo cubriera de la cascada que caía libremente de las espesas nubes grises en el cielo. "Y para variar estoy a kilómetros de la casa". Reacomodó de nuevo su empapada sudadera y se echó a correr._

_¡PAS!_

"_Au" Sirius rebotó con algo e intentó mantener el balance moviendo sus brazos._

_Dos manos lo tomaron de las muñecas y lo sostuvieron hasta que pudo recuperar el equilibrio._

"_Excusez-moi, monsieur", (1) dijo el hombre que sostenía a Sirius por las muñecas. "je ne faisais pas attention". (2)_

_Sirius no pudo mas que mirar al hombre. Tenía ojos color ámbar. Nunca había visto algo así._

"_Je suis vraiment réellement désolé", (3) dijo el hombre de los ojos ámabares. _

_Sirius parpadeó. "Lo siento," dijo empezando a sentirse con mucha pena. "Yo, eh, no hablo francés. Eh… No parle français?" (4)_

_EL hombre, que no podía ser más de un año o dos mayor que Sirius, se rió. "Claro que no," dijo aún riendo._

_Sirius sintió que debía sentirse ofendido, los Black no eran objeto de burla, pero el sonido de esa risa le gustaba, y además se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para sentirse amenazado._

"_Lamento haber chocado contigo," se disculpó el francés que aparentemente era británico (con acento de Londres, según Sirius). "No estaba poniendo atención"_

"_Oh, eh.." Sirius miro que el otro hombre seguía sujetándolo de las muñecas. "No, para nada, fue mi culpa, tampoco estaba poniendo atención. Y además estaba corriendo. La lluvia." Levantó la cabeza para apuntar la lluvia que no se había detenido. _

_El movimiento pareció recordarle al otro hombre del contacto que estaba teniendo con Sirius y lo soltó de inmediato. "Por supuesto. Claro"._

"_Claro" Sirius se mostró incómodo._

"_Entonces supongo que los dos tenemos la culpa" sugirió el hombre los ojos color ámbar. "Tú estabas corriendo y yo estaba comiendo". Miró al piso y suspiró._

_Sirius siguió la mirada del otro hombre y miró lo que, momentos antes de caer en el charco de lodo, había sido un croissant._

"_¡Hice que lo tiraras!". Sirius no estaba seguro de la razón por la cual se sentía tan mal por el croissant, pero tampoco estaba particularmente interesado en analizar sus impulsos._

"_No, no, no importa" respondió rápidamente. "Debí haber esperado a llegar a casa para comérmelo"_

_Pero Sirius iba a ignorar su comentario. "Por favor, déjame invitarte a comer para compensarlo"_

"_Oh, no, no podría acept…"_

"_Insisto". Sin esperar a que le respondiera o detenerse un momento a considerar sus acciones, Sirius tomó la muñeca del otro hombre y atravesó la calle para entrar a un pequeño café que tenía un techo sobre las mesas del área exterior._

_Sirius sacudió su cabeza con fuerza tratando de deshacerse del agua en su cabello. Al sonido de la risa del otro hombre, levantó la mirada a través de su enmarañado cabello. _

"_Pareces un perro tratando de secarse" explicó el hombre._

_Sirius no pudo evitar la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en sus labios. "Tal vez las acciones de los perros tienen más sentido de lo que creemos", contestó._

_El hombre de los ojos color ámbar se rió de nuevo y quitándose el sombrero, él también se sacudió como Sirius, salpicando gotas de agua del cabello que parecía ser café cuando seco._

"_Creo que si se ve como un perro sacudiéndose" acordó Sirius con la misma sonrisa y, acordándose repentinamente de sus modales, extendió su mano al otro hombre. "Mi nombre es Sirius Black"._

"_Remus Lupin", contestó su acompañante dándole la mano._

_Los ojos color ámbar se posaron sobre los grises, y por un largo momento, ninguno de los dos se movió._

_---------_

"_¡El sol se está ocultando!" exclamó Sirius deteniéndose a la mitad de la calle._

_Remus miró el cielo y la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro. "No me había dado cuenta de la hora" murmuró sin quitarle la vista al cielo. _

"_¿El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes?" sugirió Sirius mirando a Remus de lado._

_Remus volteó hacia él y sonrió. "Eso parece" dijo suavemente._

_Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato mientras el sol desaparecía poco a poco por el horizonte._

"_Debo regresar a casa" dijo Sirius un poco apático ante la idea. La oscuridad ya los rodeaba._

"_Fue un placer conocerte, Sirius" Remus le ofreció una mano. "Y gracias por la comida. No e había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo" _

"_Ni yo" respondió Sirius tomando la mano de Remus. Sintió un toque de electricidad entre ellos, pero no lo soltó. "¿Puedo verte de nuevo?" preguntó Sirius en un impulso._

"_¿Cómo?" los increíbles ojos de Remus se abrieron en sorpresa. Trató de soltar a Sirius._

"_¿Puedo verte de nuevo?" repitió Sirius apretando con más fuerza la mano de Remus._

"_Yo…"_

"_Por favor, Remus" Sirius estaba tan sorprendido ante la desesperación que sentía porque Remus aceptara que no notó la mirada angustiada de su acompañante._

"_Sirius, no creo que sea una buena idea"_

"_¿Por qué no? Nos divertimos hoy, ¿no?"_

"_Si…"_

"_¿Entonces cuál es el problema?"_

"_Supongo que podríamos vernos de nuevo. Algún día"._

"_¿Mañana?" preguntó Sirius emocionado. _

"_¿Mañana?"_

"_¡Sí! ¿Tienes planes?"_

"_Bueno, no, pero…"_

"_¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en el café donde comimos hoy. ¿A mediodía?"_

"_Sirius, no estoy seguro de que…"_

"_¡Nos vemos, entonces!" Sirius declaró y después se echó a correr por la calle rumbo a casa de su familia dejando al castaño solo y mirándolo irse con su mano aún donde había soltado la de Sirius._

_---------_

"_Es un día hermoso" comentó Remus relajándose en el respaldo de la banca del parque._

"_Hermoso" repitió Sirius mirando a Remus de reojo. Había estado luchando con una atracción hacia el otro chico que había estado creciendo en los últimos cinco días y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría reservársela._

_Remus volteó a ver a Sirius colocando su brazo a lo largo del respaldo de la banca. "He disfrutado mucho pasar tiempo contigo estos últimos días" dijo con una sonrisa gentil en sus labios._

_Sirius se acomodó en la banca sintiendo escalofríos cuando los dedos de Remus rozaron ligeramente la parte trasera de su cuello. "Yo también" contestó "Disfruté mucho el tiempo contigo"._

"_Que bueno"_

_Los dedos volvieron a rozar el cuello de Sirius y se preguntó si lo habría hecho a propósito. Se corrigió mentalmente. _Deja de permitir que tu imaginación vuele, Sirius, _se reprendió. Sonrió a su nuevo amigo y sintió burbujas de felicidad dentro de él cuando Remus le sonrió también._

_Sirius sintió otro roce en su cuello, uno tan ligero que le parecía difícil creer que no lo había imaginado. Miró a Remus a los ojos, buscando. Los ojos color ámbar no se escondieron, pero mostraron inquietud bajo la superficie._

_En un loco impulso, Sirius se acercó a Remus y lo besó en la boca. _

_Remus soltó un grito ahogado._

_Sirius liberó a Remus como si sus labios lo hubieran quemado. _Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Santo Cielo! Estúpido, estúpido. ¡Piensa antes de actuar! Tonto estúpido. ¿Para qué hiciste eso? _Podía sentir como su cara se sonrojaba con vergüenza y el pánico empezó a reclamarlo._

_Remus lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa. _

_Sirius abrió la boca para disculparse. "Cuánto lo si…"_

_Nunca terminó lo que iba a decir._

_Remus lo tomó de la camisa con una mano para acercarlo a él, mientras su otra mano se enterró en el cabell de Sirius. Apretó sus labios contra los de Sirius en un beso vehemente. Después de lo que pudieron ser segundos u horas, se separó de él unos cuántos centímetros para tomar aire. "Besáis muy santamente", (5) le susurró cuando Sirius abrió los ojos. Entonces cerró la distancia entre ellos una vez más._

_**Continuará….**_

**Notas de la Traductora: **Bien, yo dije por ahí que este capítulo estaba originalmente dividido en dos y que lo iba a juntar para recompensarlos por mi tardanza en actualizar, pero dado el hecho de que ya me tardé demasiado con este capítulo, les dejo la primera parte y prometo que a más tardar el martes o miércoles tienen la segunda parte, eso son 2 o 3 días, qué tal?

Excusez-moi, monsieur – Disculpeme, señor.

Je ne faisais pas attention - No estaba poniendo atención.

Je suis vraiment réellement desolé – Realmente lo siento.

No parle français ? – Intento fallido de Sirius de decir que no habla francés.

Besáis muy santamente – Cita de _Romeo y Julieta,_ Acto Primero Escena Quinta de William Shakespeare. Julieta Capuleto a Romeo Montesco. (Me puse a buscar como loca mi copia de Romeo y Julieta en español!!)

Quisiera también agradecer sus reviews!! El capítulo anterior recibió más reviews que los otros dos juntos, MIL GRACIAS! Me levantaron mucho el ánimo. Y ahora voy a dormir que la noche antepasada no dormí mas que dos horas y todaví ano me recupero. Esperen una actualización pronto! Y Por favor, review!!

Kisses,

Lilia.


	5. Capitulo Cuatro, Parte Dos

**Disclaimer**: Personajes son de Rowling, historia de KawaiiTenshi27, yo sólo traduzco.

**Warnings: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros merodeadores y no asistió a Hogwarts. Slash!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Capítulo Cuatro_

_Parte Dos_

"_Parece que va a llover", comentó Sirius y unos instantes después empezaron a caer cascadas del cielo. Los truenos no se ausentaron por mucho. _

_Remus se soltó a carcajadas. "¡Corre!" gritó sobre el ruido de la tormenta. Tomando la mano de Sirius, lo llevó a través del aguacero. _

"_¿A dónde vamos?" gritó Sirius tratado de hacer su voz audible entre el ruido proveniente del cielo._

"_¡Mi apartamento!" contestó Remus gritando también. "¡Está cerca!"_

_Minutos después se encontraban parados y escurriendo sobre el pasillo donde estaba la puerta de Remus mientras éste luchaba con la cerradura._

"_A veces se atora" susurró Remus moviendo la llave de un lado a otro dentro de la cerradura. "¡Ajá!"_

_La puerta se abrió y Remus entró seguido por Sirius, quien trataba de ocultar sus repentinos nervios._

"_El estudio está aquí" dijo Remus apuntando. "No tengo un recibidor. La cocina está allá…"_

_Pero Sirius no estaba poniendo mucha atención. A través de una puerta se veía un ventanal que era la salida a un balcón. Lo único que le había hecho falta esas vacaciones había sido volar: el viento y la lluvia. Sólo habia un pedazo de madera y uno que otro hechizo entre él y su contacto con la naturaleza. Extrañaba poder ver desde un solo punto kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia a su alrededor y estar sobre la gente Le gustaba estar sobre el mundo, sobre los problemas y sobre los prejuicios. El balcón no era una escoba, pero aún así era… libertad. Era… no podía describirlo._

"_Puedes ver el Sena por el balcón", Remus dijo con una voz suave. "¿Quieres verlo?"_

_Sirius lo miró y se dio cuenta de que había alguien que entendía lo que Sirius no podía traducir a palabras. Asintió._

_Remus terminó de abrir la puerta y Sirius notó que era la recámara. Tragó saliva y siguió a Remus pasando la cama y hacia el ventanal. _

_Casi no podía ver nada debido a la tormenta y el agua sobre el cristal. Sin pedir permiso, abrió el ventanal y salió al pequeño balcón._

_Remus lo siguió. "Es hermoso cuando el clima es mejor", dijo. Su boca estaba cerca del oído de Sirius para que pudiera escucharlo. Su cálido aliento pasó por la piel fría y húmeda de Sirius haciéndolo estremecer. _

"_Es hermoso ahora" respondió Sirius. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás para permitir a las gotas de lluvia caer en su boca abierta. Podía sentir las cascadas de agua en su cuello empapando aún más su camisa._

"_Hermoso" se escuchó la voz de Remus a unos cuantos centímetros._

_Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Sirius por detrás quien pudo sentir el cuerpo de Remus presionado al suyo, mojado y tibio. Los labios de Remus acariciaron su cuello y su lengua trazó el camino de la lluvia._

_Sirius soltó un leve gemido e inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle mejor acceso._

_Cuando Sirius sintió los dientes de Remus mordiendo suavemente su oreja no pudo reprimir un gemido más enérgico. _

"_¿Rem?". Había mariposas del tamaño de Thestrals en su estómago._

"_Vamos adentro"_

_Sirius asintió en silencio y entró de nuevo a la habitación con Remus detrás de él._

_Sirius cruzó hasta la mitad de la recámara y volteó hacia su acompañante esperando._

_Remus se acercó con una expresión en sus ojos ámbares que Sirius nunca había visto antes. Era casi depredadora. _

_Sirius se estremeció con anticipación. _Va a pasar, _pensó incapaz de desviar la mirada de la magnífica criatura en frente de él._

_El pulso de Sirius sonaba como tambores en sus oídos aún más fuerte que la tormenta. _

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?" la voz de Remus era un susurro áspero. Con lentitud, pasó un nudillo por la mejilla de Sirius hacia sus labios._

_Sirius separó sus labios al sentir la caricia y casi suspiró. "A ti" dijo cerrando los ojos involuntariamente perdiéndose en la caricia._

_De la boca del castaño se escapó un gruñido y Sirius sintió una mano enterrándose en la parte trasera de su cuello y jalándolo para juntar su boca contra la de Remus. Sus lenguas lucharon por tener el dominio._

_Sirius se dio cuenta de que de algún modo sus piernas estaban ahora contra la cama y su cinturón había desaparecido. Incluso él mismo estaba batallando con los botones de la camisa mojada de Remus._

_Los dos se separaron para respirar y Remus aprovechó para pasar la camiseta de Sirius sobre su cabeza y terminar el trabajo de Sirius quitándose la camisa._

_Sirius se sorprendió cuando esto reveló una multitud de cicatrices en el pálido torso de Remus. Acercó su mano, pero se detuvo antes de que sus dedos pudieran tocar la piel. "¿Cómo…?" empezó a preguntar, pero Remus estaba sacudiendo la cabeza._

"_No preguntes," le dijo el castaño. "Es una larga historia. No es importante." Capturó la mano de Sirius y la llevó a su pecho sobre su corazón._

_Sirius sintió su corazón latir rápidamente bajo la palma de su mano. Tomó una mano de Remus y la puso sobre su propio corazón._

"_¿Estás nervioso?" preguntó Remus observando el contraste de su pálida mano con la piel bronceada de Sirius._

"_No" dijo Sirius resuelto, esperando que no lo delatara el ritmo de su pulso._

_Los ojos color ámbar se posaron sobre los grises en una mirada perspicaz. "Está bien si estás nervioso"._

_Sirius se sonrojó. "Es que… nunca… con un chico…"_

_Remus lo silenció con un beso mucho más suave que los anteriores. "No te voy a lastimar" le murmuró cuando se separaron._

_Sirius lo miró por un minuto antes de asentir en silencio. "Lo sé" dijo despacio. "Confío en ti" _

_Lentamente Sirius se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama y jaló a Remus con la mano que seguía sobre su pecho._

_El pelinegro cayó sobre el colchón y el castaño de posicionó sobre de él._

"_Iré despacio" le aseguró Remus con una voz baja e intensa que rogaba a Sirius que entendiera._

"_Confío en ti" repitió Sirius acercándosele para besarlo._

_La respiración de Sirius ya estaba irregular cuando se rompió le beso._

_Remus formó un camino de besos por la garganta de Sirius, pasando por su pecho y llegando a su ombligo. _

_En cuestión de momentos, ambos estaban completamente desvestidos y Remus regresó por otro beso, moviendo sus caderas en contra de las de Sirius para crear una plácida fricción mientras una de sus manos buscaba algo en el buró._

_Sirius no registró el sonido de algo destapándose hasta que sintió un dedo dentro de él. Sus dientes de hundieron en uno de los labios de Remus con la sorpresa._

"_¿Qué…?" los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado se abrieron._

"_Tengo que prepararte" le susurró._

_Sirius logró asentir y Remus lo distrajo con besos mientras introducía otro dedo moviéndolos como un par de tijeras tocando algo que logró que Sirius viera estrellas._

_Remus sonrió._

_El chico mordió de nuevo el labio de Remus mostrando frustración cuando Remus removió sus dedos._

"_Shh" lo calmó Remus. "Voltéate" susurró, pero Sirius se negó._

"_Quiero verte" musitó abriendo los ojos de nuevo. _

_Remus se congeló por un momento, pero asintió moviéndose para acomodar las piernas de Sirius. "¿Listo?" preguntó._

_Sirius asintió incierto._

"_Relájate" instruyó Remus notando la tensión en el cuerpo de Sirius._

_Sirius mordió su labio para reprimir un gemido._

"_Relájate" repitió Remus._

_Sirius cerró los ojos y mordió más fuerte su labio tratando de concentrase en el dolor causado por sus dientes._

"_Sirius…" la voz de Remus mostraba preocupación y comenzó a alejarse._

_Sirius negó con fuerza, abriendo los ojos y tomando a Remus por los hombros para mantenerlo donde estaba._

_Los ojos preocupados de Remus se alojaron sobre los de Sirius por un largo momento antes de que Remus se acercara a Sirius para posar suaves besos sobre la mejilla de Sirius, su nariz, sus labios y sus ojos._

"_Está bien, está bien" le susurraba._

_Lentamente, los músculos de Sirius se empezaron a relajar y sus ojos se cerraron._

_Sintió un cambio de posición sobre él y en un solo movimiento, Remus entró en él, y un segundo después mordió su oreja forzando a Sirius a enfocarse en el dolor de su oreja en vez del ardor en la parte inferior. _

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó Remus después de un momento. Sirius pudo sentir la tensión de Remus mientras trataba de no moverse esperando a que el cuerpo de Sirius se ajustara y lo aceptara._

_Sirius, respirando irregularmente, esperó otro largo momento antes de que sus ojos de abrieran y asintiera. "Está bien", dijo moviendo su cadera para experimentar._

_Un suspiro escapó de Remus, aunque Sirius no pudo descifrar si era de alivio, pero no importó una vez que Remus empezó a moverse. Despacio al principio y al encontrar un ritmo, más rápido._

_Una de las manos de Remus se coló entre los dos cuerpos para rodear a Sirius y moverse en círculos._

_No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sirius explotó clamando el nombre de Remus cuando su visión se volvió blanca. Remus le siguió un segundo después. Los ods cayeron juntos y unos momentos después la visión y la mente de Sirius se aclararon._

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó Remus. Estaba acomodado al lado de Sirius en la cama acariciando su cuello suavemente._

"_Más que bien" murmuró Sirius sintiéndose exhausto._

"_Estarás algo adolorido en la mañana" advirtió Remus con una voz soñolienta._

"_Valdrá la pena"_

"_Bien" Remus colocó un beso en la mejilla de Sirius. "Ahora duerme"_

_Más tardó en decirlo que en lo que la respiración de Remus se calmó y cayó dormido._

_En alguna parte de su mente, Sirius notó que la tormenta había terminado y el cielo se había limpiado. Sonrió contento y se acomodó contra su amante, quedándose dormido mientras la luz de la media luna pintaba modelos plateados sobre el suelo._

_----------_

"_Hora de despertar, Bello Durmiente" la voz de Remus susurró cerca del oído de Sirius._

_Sirius abrió sus ojos sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo cuando la luz de la brillante mañana que entraba por la ventana le llegó. "¿A qué hora pasó eso?" preguntó medio modorro apuntando hacia la ofensiva luz._

_Remus rió suavemente. "Hace algunas horas, de hecho. Te preparé café para que despiertes. Necesitas regresar a casa o te van a extrañar"_

"_Si dudo que siquiera se hayan dado cuenta que no estoy, mucho menos extrañarme" se quejó Sirius pero como quiera se levantó de la cama._

_Remus mostró un gesto apreciativo y Sirius sonrió travieso._

"_¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó medio burlón, medio en serio, extendiendo sus brazos._

_Remus lo consideró porun momento y luego dirigió su mirada al rostro de Sirius. "Vístete y lávate los dientes" le ordenó volteándose. Pero Sirius notó el rojo en la cara del castaño. "El café está en la cocina"._

_Sirius rió y empezó a buscar sus pantalones._

_-----------_

"_No voy a poder verte por unos cuantos días", dijo Remus casualmente mientras embarraba mermelada en su pan tostado._

"_¿Qué?" Sirius distrajo la visa de su desayuno, sorprendido._

"_No voy a estar aquí los próximos días" dijo Remus un poco más fuerte._

"_Te escuché la primera vez" replicó Sirius. "¿Por qué no vas a estar?"_

_El castaño no apartó la vista de su pan. "Tengo que irme", respondió._

"_¿A dónde?". Sirius quería saber_

"_No es de tu incumbencia"_

_Sirius dejó caer su cuchara sobre la mesa. "¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que no es de mi incumbencia?"_

"_Quiero decir que no es de tu incumbencia", respondió Remus con calma._

"_Pero… yo…."_

_Remus levantó la mirada hacia Sirius, defensiva pero triste. "Mira, Sirius", dijo suavemente. "Es personal. NO quiero hablar de eso. Además, no has estado en tu casa estos últimos días. ¿Acaso tus padres no se preguntan dónde estás?"_

_Sirius bufó. "Ni siquiera se dan cuenta que no estoy. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije eso hace rato"_

_Continuaron con su desayuno en silencio._

"_¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ausente?" preguntó Sirius después de unos cuantos minutos, pensando que suficiente tiempo había pasado._

"_Dos días" respondió Remus. "Tal vez tres"._

"_Te voy a extrañar"._

_Una pequeña sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de Remus. "Yo también te voy a extrañar"._

_---------_

"_Oh, santo… Remus¿estás bien?" preguntó Sirius. La luz del atardecer resaltaba los rayos en el cabello de Remus y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. _

"_Sí, estoy bien". Remus dio palmaditas en la banca donde estaba sentado para pedirle a Sirius que se sentara con él, pero Sirius se quedó parado._

"_¡No te ves bien¡Parece que te arrolló el tren!"_

"_Mil gracias, Sirius. Tienes el don de la palabra. Siempre sabes exactamente que decir para que un hombre se sienta atractivo"_

_Sirius se sonrojó pero se rehusó a bajar la guarda. "¿Pasa algo¿Estás enfermo?"_

"_Sirius…"_

"_¿Ocurrió algo?"_

"_Estoy cansado, es todo"_

"_No me mientas, Remus. Es la segunda vez que te vas y regresas que parece que saliste de la tumba. ¿A dónde has estado yendo¿Qué has estado haciendo¿Qué te pasa?"_

"_Sólo estoy cansado, Sirius. No dormí mucho."_

"_Remus…" Sirius se sentó mirando a su acompañante intensamente. _

"_Sé que estás preocupado, Sirius, pero no hay necesidad de estarlo" Remus tomó una de las manos de Sirius en las suyas. "Sólo tenemos unas cuantas semanas más. No hay que desperdiciarlas"_

"_¿Esta es tu manera de recordarme que no estamos en una relación seria?"_

"_Claro que es una relación seria. Tú estás en ella, _Sirius_" (1)_

_Sirius ignoró la broma. "Incluso si lo que tenemos es sólo por le verano, quisiera que confiaras en mi"_

"_Confío en ti, Sirius. Es sólo que hay cosas que no necesitas saber. Y a dónde voy es mi problema"_

_Sirius mordió su labio, enojado y dolido. Volteó su mirada al parque que se encontraba en todo su esplendor._

_Remus regresó la cara de Sirius hacia él y se acercó para besarlo suavemente en los labios._

_Sirius suspiró sin poder mantenerse enojado y se dejó llevar con el beso._

_Después de un momento, Remus rompió el beso. "¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento? Haré un poco de té y tu me puedes platicar lo que hiciste estos últimos dos días sin mí"._

_-----------_

Sirius no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado sentado ahí, recordando y temblando por sus emociones reprimidas. Tal vez habían sido minutos u horas.

Cuando finalmente sintió que podía moverse, miró hacia la ventana. El rojo sol se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte, formando largas sombras que cruzaban por el salón vacío. Debieron haber sido varias horas. James y Peter de seguro se estaban preguntando qué le había pasado. Pero de alguna manera, no podía lograr darle importancia a ese hecho.

Se levantó sintiéndose vacío y frío.

Despacio, recogió sus cosas y volteó hacia la puerta para irse.

Se congeló.

Ahí, en la puerta, estaba Remus.

Por un largo momento se miraron el uno al otro.

Sirius registró que debía verse desgarrado: ojos rojos e hinchados, la cara pálida y marcada. Remus no se veía mejor; su cabello estaba revuelto, sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos y parecía que había estado mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. _Como al final del verano, _Sirius pensó.

"Necesito mi portafolio". Remus finalmente rompió el silencio. Su voz estaba rota.

Sirius asintió en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la traductora: **A última hora, pero aquí está el miércoles :D Yay! Haha. Como siempre, si ven un horrorsote por ahí, díganme para corregirlo, que no tengo mucho tiempo de revisar esto como quisiera, así que…

Gracias por sus reviews :D Me sacaron una sonrisa :D Además de que hoy he estado de muy buen humor porque recibí muy buenas noticias! Yay! Haha XD

Por favor, reviews! Nada cuesta, un minuto para saber que están leyendo!

Kisses,

Lilia

**Edit: **_Eh, lo siento, olvide poner la nota que marque ahi con el numero uno, aqui va:_

_(1) Cuando Remus dice: Es una relacion seria, tu estas en ella. Es algo que no pude traducir. En ingles esta el chiste cansado del nombre de Sirius que se pronuncia igual que la palabra serious que significa serio. La encuentras en todos lados en fanfiction en ingles, pero en espanol, me temo que no se puede traducir igual, asi que decidi dejarlo asi en vez de aumentarle todo un parrafo inventandole chistes que nada que ver, asi que... por si quedaba alguna duda._


	6. Capitulo Cinco

**Disclaimer: **Ya se lo saben de memoria, no? Ni yo ni KT27 somos Rowling.

**Warning: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros Merodeadores y no asisti'o a Hogwarts. SLASH!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Capítulo Cinco_

La tensión entre los dos era tan densa que Sirius no se explicaba el por qué todavía podían respirar.

Cambió de posición sintiéndose incómodo e infantil. Él sólo quería decir, _Te amo. No digas que se terminó. No te vayas. No me dejes. Te amo._

En la tenue luz, los ojos de Remus resplandecieron debido a las lágrimas luchando por salir.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo. _Las palabras estaban en la punta de la lengua de Sirius, pero las retuvo. Lo había dicho antes y el hacerlo sólo los había traído a este preciso momento. No creía poder sobrevivir otro rechazo tan pronto.

Tomó aire decidiendo lo que haría. No lo diría de nuevo hasta que Remus lo hiciera. Remus tenía que saber la posición en la que estaba. Y aunque Sirius no sabía cómo, en el fondo sabía que Remus sentía lo mismo. Tal vez era algo en sus ojos, las ventanas del alma. Por lo menos, Sirius tenía esperanza.

Le costaron todas sus fuerzas, pero Sirius caminó al frente del salón, recogió el portafolio, y lo puso en frente del hombre parado en la puerta.

"Su portafolio, profesor Lupin."

El castaño retrocedió sorprendido. Agarró el portafolio casi por instinto e intentó hablar. "Sirius…"

Pero Sirius ya estaba saliendo del salón temiendo que si se quedaba terminaría diciendo las palabras que había decidido guardar. Tenía que alejarse.

La puerta se azotó detrás de él y se abrió de nuevo casi inmediatamente. Sirius no volteó sino que corrió poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre él y el que sabía que estaba viéndolo alejarse.

----------

"¿Dónde has estado?" reclamó James en cuando Sirius entró a la Sala Común de Gryffiindor.

Sirius, que planeaba irse a su dormitorio y esconderse en sus sueños, volteó a ver a su amigo.

James lo miró atónito y se puso de pie. "¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó en una voz mucho más baja.

La mano de Sirius subió automáticamente a su rostro secando la humedad de sus mejillas. "Nada" dijo. "Me voy a dormir." Sin otra palabra, subió las escaleras y entró al último dormitorio.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta detrás de él luchando con las ganas de azotarla con todas sus fuerzas para después dejarse caer ahí mismo en el piso de madera.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?, _se preguntó. _¿Qué me está pasando? Nunca debió llegar a esto. Se supone que era sólo el verano. Él sabía que yo me iba a ir. Yo sabía que me iba a ir. Sólo queríamos… _Cerró los ojos. _No, _se recordó firmemente. Ya no podía mentirse a él mismo. _No. Nunca _sólo _quise… Simplemente nunca me di cuenta… Pero yo _sabía _que lo amaba. Le _dije _que lo amaba. Nunca me lo dijo. ¿Qué es lo que _él _quería? ¿Qué es lo que _quiere? _¿Estaría contento de volverme a ver? ¿Se sintió mal cuando me fui? Estaba…_

El miedo lo envolvió.

_¿Y si se va? ¿Se irá? No se puede ir. No se _puede _ir. No se irá. No dejaré que se vaya. No dejaré que me deje. Se quedará. Querrá quedarse. Haré que quiera quedarse. Yo sé que… espero que… tiene que… _Sirius sacudió la cabeza con confusión, con esperanza, con miedo.

_Necesito un plan, _pensó tratando de convencerse por completo pero sin poder creer que funcionaría. _Eso es. Sólo necesito un plan y todo saldrá bien._

Se levantó del suelo y preparó para dormir.

Se forzó a pensar en su idea en vez de pensar en su encuentro con el profesor. Y entre más pensaba, la misma pregunta emergía. ¿Le diría a James? Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y James siempre había sido su cómplice en todo. Ni siquiera pensaría en decirle a Peter; el chico no sabía nada de las _preferencias _de Sirius, y Sirius no tenía intenciones de hacérselas saber. James era la única persona a la que Sirius podía considerar el pedirle ayuda, pero ¿y si le pedía ayuda y James se rehusaba? James nunca había tenido problemas con romper las reglas, pero esta no era una regla, era una ley. ¿Qué tal si James no estaba de acuerdo? Cuando Sirius se decidió a confesarle a James sus preferencias, el otro chico lo había tomado muy bien y hasta ahora estaba bien con la situación, pero esto era diferente. La situación involucraba a un _profesor_.

_Tengo que arriesgarme, _pensó Sirius sintiéndose mejor por haber tomado una decisión, y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose aterrorizado por miedo a que no funcionara. _Es el único al que le puedo confiarle esto y no puedo guardármelo por más tiempo. Necesito su ayuda. Necesito su apoyo. Necesito saber que seguirá siendo mi amigo._

Sirius fijó su mirada en el espejo sobre el lavabo con el cepillo de dientes en su boca.

_Esta noche, _decidió. _Le diré a James esta noche._

---------------------

Sirius estaba a punto de meterse a la cama con un libro para leer mientras esperaba a James, cuando el susodicho entró al dormitorio con una mirada de determinación.

James buscó en el cuarto hasta que encontró a Sirius y se dirigió a él.

"Mira," comenzó James con voz firme antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca. "Sé que probablemente no es mi problema, o por lo menos, que tú piensas que no es mi problema, pero has estado actuando raro desde que regresaste de Paris. No sé lo que pasó, pero sé que pasó algo y sé que pasó mientras estabas allá. Y también sé que algo pasó esta noche."

"James," Sirius empezó, pero fue interrumpido.

"Y no me importa si crees que no es mi problema. Esto te está afectando mucho y eres mi amigo y eso lo hace mi problema también."

Sirius intentó hablar de nuevo. "James…"

"Y quiero saber, ¿fueron tus padres o...? ¿Te hicieron algo en Francia? ¿Lo _saben_? ¿Dijeron algo? ¿Te llegó una lechuza después de clase? Es por eso que desapareciste, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Fue…?"

"¡James!" Sirius tomó a su amigo de los hombros y lo sacudió con fuerza. "¿Podrías _callarte_?"

James accedió atontado.

"Gracias," Sirius suspiró con alivio y soltó a James. Suspiró de nuevo con ansiedad. La idea de decirle todo a James lo estaba poniendo nervioso. "Mira," dijo. Hizo una pausa. No había pensado cómo decirle su sórdida historia de la forma en que su mejor amigo no entrara en pánico, lo abandonara e hiciera que lo encerraran… o peor, que encerraran a _Remus_. "Mira," repitió tratando de controlar sus nervios. "No son mis padres… ni mi familia, para variar. Es… En el verano…"

"Conociste a alguien" James terminó la frase.

Sirius lo miró confuso. "Yo… Tú…. ¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo supe?" preguntó James.

Sirius asintió en silencio.

"Lo supe cuando dijiste que no habías conocido a _ninguna chica" _

"Ah," Sirius recordó ese incidente. "Claro."

"Y estás enamorado de él" continuó James.

Sirius quedó boquiabierto con asombro. No había sido una pregunta.

"Te ves como yo me siento cuando pienso en Lily Evans."

Sirius cerró la boca. "Supongo que entonces me uniré contigo al club de los rechazados."

James se mantuvo en silencio por un momento y la preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos color avellana. Finalmente se decidió a preguntar. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era él?"

_Aquí voy, _pensó Sirius. _Ya sabe algunas cosas, sólo necesito decirle el resto, por mi salud mental. Necesito su apoyo y necesito su ayuda para hacer que Remus se quede, pero primero…. _"¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?"

Tenía que preguntarle.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la traductora: **Bien, nuevo capitulo. Primero, disculpas por el capitulo anterior, se me olvido poner la nota de pie que había puesto en el capitulo marcado con un (1), ya la puse. Y disculpen si estuvo algo confuso porque no lo pude editar como queria. Quiero creer que este está mucho mejor, ustedes me dirán. Se que es corto, pero asi lo escribió la autora, y lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer gran cosas sin alterar lo que KT27 hizo. Me tomo mas tiempo que el que pensé porque ::se esconde detrás de la silla:: me puse a escribir otras cosas. Escribí un one-shot que está aquí en mi cuenta y un cuento original que tengo en un cuaderno por aquí. Pero es que pocas veces se me ocurre algo y tengo tiempo y ganas de escribirlo, asi que… Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Review por favor, solo para saber que siguen leyendo aunque sea!


	7. Capitulo Seis

**Disclaimer: **No somos Rowling.

**Warnings: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres merodeadores y no asistió a Hogwarts. Slash!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Capítulo Seis_

… "¿Estás seguro que quieres saber?"

James, que estaba a punto de asentir y decir 'claro que si,' dudó por un momento al ver la solemnidad en el rostro de Sirius. "Quiero saber," le aseguró a su amigo. "Si me quieres decir," añadió.

Sirius asintió en silencio. Sintiéndose mucho mejor, se sentó en la cama con el libro que había soltado momentos antes y lo miró fijamente tratando de organizar sus ideas.

James se sentó al lado de su amigo y esperó sin decir nada. Él conocía muy bien a Sirius y sabía que esto debía ser muy importante y que a Sirius le costaría trabajo decirlo.

"Fue una coincidencia que nos conociéramos," empezó Sirius. La vocecita dentro de su cabeza le decía que esto sonaba a historia barata. La ignoró. "Estaba lloviendo y por querer llegar a casa pronto, me eché a correr y choqué con él. Me sostuvo para que no me cayera, pero tiró su croissant." Sirius rió, casi en burla, ante la ironía en sus palabras. _De todas formas caí después,_ pensó.

James había reído, pero al sonido de la risa apesadumbrada de su amigo guardó silencio esperando a que Sirius continuara.

"Lo invité a un café para compensarle el croissant," continuó Sirius. "Después fuimos a caminar y perdimos la noción del tiempo por completo. Fue increíble. Estábamos hablando y de repente ya estaba anocheciendo. Tenía que verlo de nuevo, así que le pedí que nos volviéramos a ver el siguiente día y no le di oportunidad de negarse. Nunca le dije que era un mago, por supuesto, y siempre tuve cuidado para que no sospechara." Sirius tomó aire. "Pasaron cinco días antes de que tuviera el valor de besarlo. Tenía tanto miedo de asustarlo y, de hecho, pensé que lo había asustado por un momento, pero después él me besó. Pasé casi el resto de las vacaciones con él. Mis padres nunca se dieron cuenta, ni siquiera cuando…" Sirius se sonrojó. "Ni siquiera cuando no llegaba a dormir a casa."

James hizo un ruido extraño.

Sirius levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de su amigo temeroso de lo que vería en él.

Los ojos de James estaban abiertos a su máxima capacidad.

"¿James?"

James parpadeó varias veces consecutivamente y tragó saliva. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba rara. "Entonces… tú y él…"

"¿Tuvimos sexo?" dijo Sirius con voz suave. "Sí."

"¿Tienes que decirlo así?" reclamó James recuperando su voz.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo diga?" inquirió Sirius "¿Cogimos?"

"¿Hicieron el amor?" sugirió.

Sirius resopló. "No seas inocente, James."

"Pero… ¿no fue así? Creí que estabas…"

Sirius resopló de nuevo. "En primer lugar, aunque esté o no esté enamorado, esa es la frase más ridícula e idiótica que se ha creado."

"Pero…" James dudó un segundo. "¿No lo amas?"

Sirius sintió calor en sus mejillas. "Bueno, sí," susurró. "Pero no lo sabía en ese entonces. No estaba pensando 'Oh, te amo,' era más como, 'Te necesito, te deseo, _ahora_'"

"Es…" James dudó de nuevo. "¿Siempre es así?"

Sirius pensó que no podía sonrojarse más, pero estaba equivocado. "Al principio," dijo. "Sólo era atracción, y después de me di cuenta que queria estar cerca de él. Junto a él. _Con_ él. Se supone que íbamos a estar juntos sólo por el verano. Pero me di cuenta que no quería que terminara. No quería dejarlo ir."

James se había sonrojado también. "Wow," dijo. "Digo, no es lo que quería decir cuando pregunté… Digo, supongo que tú… eh… Lo que quisiste decir que pensé, digo, lo que pensaste que quise decir fue… pero… wow."

_¿Eh? _"¿Qué quisiste decir?"

"Quise decir que si era así _siempre_"

"No estoy seguro de lo que quieres…."

"Con _todos_"

"¿Quieres decir…?"

"Sí," James se apresuró a terminar la frase. "¿Con chicas también?"

"Oh." Sirius se sacó de onda por un momento. No supo en qué momento su confesión se había convertido en una plática de sexo. "Bueno…" trató de recordar las pocas veces que había estado con una chica. "Definitivamente no estaba enamorado de ninguna de ellas," dijo por fin. "Ni siquiera estaba atraído particularmente a ellas. Estaba confundido… y borracho." Admitió mirando al libro en sus manos. "No recuerdo mucho, para serte sincero. Y lo que recuerdo he tratado de olvidar."

"Sí, claro. Lo siento." James se veía más que avergonzado.

"Estoy seguro que no será así para ti," Sirius intentó animar a su amigo.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

_Se ve muy nervioso. ¿A qué hora pasó esto? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¡Necesito hablar con él de Remus para que me ayude! _"Porque a ti si te gustan las chicas." Le recordó sonando un poco más arisco de lo que quería.

"Oh. Sí. Claro." James sonrió. "Entonces, tu amante francés. Continúa."

"Es inglés, de hecho," dijo Sirius, contento de haber regresado al tema pero también se sintió un tanto más nervioso. "Fue a la escuela en Francia y decidió quedarse ahí cuando se graduó. Me dijo que quería ser maestro."

"Un maestro, ¿eh?" James rió. "Sexy."

Sirius levantó una ceja, pero sintió que hablarle a James sería más fácil. Si James podía bromear con el tema, quería decir que se sentía cómodo con él. "Bueno, ambos sabíamos desde el principio que lo nuestro duraría sólo el verano," Sirius repitió por lo que parecía la millonésima vez. "Pero me di cuenta que queria más y a veces pensaba que él quería lo mismo. Incluso pensé en decirle la verdad."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Le dije que lo amaba," confesó Sirius.

"¿En serio?"

Sirius asintió. "Le pedí que regresara conmigo. Le dije que deberíamos vivir juntos."

"¿Qué hizo? ¿Te dijo algo?"

"Dijo que era muy joven y que lo nuestro tenía que terminar."

"¿Y luego?"

"Le pedí una última noche juntos. Fue el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida, pero cuando desperté ya no estaba y no pude esperarlo. Él sabía que no podría esperarlo porque mis padres se hubieran dado cuenta. No dejó ni una nota. Nada. Y entonces regresé a Londres, y luego aquí. Y no puedo olvidarlo. No quiero olvidarlo. Aún lo amo y creo que él también me ama, sólo está asustado."

"Entonces… ¿vas a regresar a Francia a buscarlo?" James estaba confundido.

"No," dijo Sirius despacio. "Ya no está en Francia."

"¿No está en Francia?" repitió James cuya confusión crecía aún más. "¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Está aquí," contestó Sirius. "Lo sé porque lo he visto aquí."

"Oh." James intentaba comprender, pero la confusión seguía ahí. "Entonces… ¿quieres que te cubra?"

"No," Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "Necesito que me ayudes a mantenerlo aquí. Temo que regrese a Francia y no lo vuelva a ver. Necesito un plan y no puedo hacerlo solo."

James seguía con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo. Era la mirada que tenía cuando intentaba juntar pedazos de información. "¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" preguntó, su voz de nuevo extraña. "¿Este, este amor de tu vida?"

Sirius parpadeó. "No lo dije," informó a su amigo para después mirar hacia abajo mordiéndose el labio. "Se llama Remus," dijo después de un momento. Tomó aire.

_Esta es la última oportunidad, _pensó. _Esta es la última oportunidad para arrepentirme de esto. Puedo detener esto. Que se termine todo. Sentarme en clase como si nada pasara. Olvidarlo si puedo. Dejarlo ir, aunque no pueda. Puedo dejar que termine como él dijo. Puedo aprender a vivir sin saber si él lo hizo. Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para dejar todo como está. _No la tomó. No podía.

Levantó la mirada y la cruzó con la de James Potter. "Remus Lupin."

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la traductora: **Bien, yo se que esto está medio confuso, pero incluso en inglés estaba confuso porque tanto James como Sirius están demasiado avergonzados para hablar propiamente. Intenté que su confusión no fuera tan.. confusa, espero que lo entiendan, sino, dejen un review y con gusto aclaro dudas. También se que este capítulo es muy corto y no da mucha información nueva, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada con eso por ahora. El próximo capitulo esta MUCHO MEJOR! Eso si lo prometo! Lo que no puedo prometer es tenerlo listo para la próxima semana. Asi que les pediré un poquito de paciencia porque a partir de mañana empiezan mis exámenes finales y necesito tiempo para estudiar un poco :P

Tal vez el jueves 14, por ahí, tenga el otro capitulo listo.

Deséenme suerte! Y por favor..

Reviews! Aunque sea nada mas para decir: "Sigo leyendo"

Lilia


	8. Capitulo Siete

**Disclaimer: **Como KT27 dice, si fuéramos dueñas del universo de HP, esto no sería _fan_fiction, ¿o sí?

**Warning: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres merodeadores y no asistió a Hogwarts. Slash!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Capítulo Siete_

… "Remus Lupin."

James miró a Sirius como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, el silencio se hacía cada vez más incómodo. Sirius sentía la necesidad de voltear o moverse, pero se forzó a mantenerse quieto con la mirada fija en su amigo.

Finalmente, James rompió el hielo. "¿Lupin?" preguntó con demasiada calma para el gusto de Sirius. Ese era el tono que James usaba cuando hablaba de alguna travesura que harían. "¿Como en _Profesor _Lupin, nuestro maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Profesor Lupin?"

Sirius asintió con los músculos tensos.

"No me habías dicho que era mago."

Sirius sacudió la cabeza sin poder articular palabras.

"Y querías decir aquí, _aquí_. Creía que decías aquí, en este _país_."

"No," Sirius logró decir. "Hogwarts."

"Pero creía que habías dicho que _él_ no sabía que _tú_ eras un mago"

"No lo sabía" respondió Sirius aún sin relajarse aunque James parecía estar tomándolo bastante bien. "Ambos pensábamos que el otro era Muggle, así que ninguno de los dos mencionó la magia."

"¿Entonces no está aquí por ti?"

"No. Él no sabía que estaba aquí. Lo único que sabía de mí era que soy de Londres." Sirius hizo una pausa y después añadió: "No se veía muy feliz de verme esta tarde."

"Si no te siguió, ¿entonces qué hace aquí?" James sonaba como si la única razón por la cual Remus podría estar ahí era Sirius.

"Es maestro ahora," le recordó Sirius un poco más calmado. "Dijo que quería ser maestro y ahora lo es"

"Sí" asintió James. "¿Pero por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no en Francia? Debió haber asistido a Beuxbatons, es la única escuela de magia en Francia, después de todo. ¿Por qué no aplicó para un trabajo ahí?"

"Dudo que él haya aplicado para el trabajo aquí" contestó Sirius despacio, pensando. "Dijo que Dumbledore le había pedido un favor y él accedió."

"¿Cómo conoce a Dumbledore si no asistió a Hogwarts?"

"Todos conocen a Dumbledore."

"Sí," James aceptó, "pero si Lupin ha estado fuera del país por lo menos una década, ¿cómo conoce Dumbledore _a Lupin_?"

"Eh…" _No había pensado en eso. Pero… _"Bueno, es Dumbledore. Tiene conexiones en todas partes, ¿no?"

"Supongo," James aún dudaba pero su atención se desvió pronto del tema cuando recordó otro asunto. "¿Qué pasó después de clase? Te hizo quedarte por alguna razón. ¿Qué te hizo?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me hizo algo?" preguntó Sirius.

"Te vi cuando regresaste," le recordó James. "Parecía como si un hombre lobo se hubiera comido a tu primogénito… sin ofender a los hombres lobo, claro, mi mamá dice que no son tan malos, y ella sabría decir ya que solía hablar con ellos cuando trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia para el Departamento de…" James paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba saliendo del tema.

"No me hizo nada," dijo Sirius suspirando. "Digo, nada que no me haya hecho antes."

Los ojos de James amenazaron con salirse de su rostro por la sorpresa. "Ustedes…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sirius confundido. "Nosotros… Oh… ¿Qué si…? No. No. No hicimos nada de eso."

"¿Entonces qué…?"

"Me dijo que había terminado." Algo en el pecho de Sirius se contrajo y su estómago quería vaciarse inmediatamente. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Tragó saliva. "Odié que me lo dijera, claro, pero… ya sabía que había terminado, en el verano, pero entonces lo vi aquí y pensé que…" hizo una pausa, pero después sintió que no podría controlar su lengua. Tenía que decirlo, y las palabras salieron a una velocidad increíble. "Y lo besé, y el me besó, entonces pensé que… Pero me alejó y dijo que estaba mal porque era mi maestro y yo era muy joven, pero apenas es dos años mayor que yo, y se fue, y no pude controlarme, y regresó, y no pude hacer nada, así que _yo_ me fui, y luego tú estabas abajo, y yo tenía que decírtelo porque necesito que me ayudes porque lo amo y creo que él me ama también pero creo que nunca dirá nada porque está asustado, y hay algo que no quiere decirme, algo que creo que lo está lastimando, y quiero saber lo que es, porque quiero detener lo que sea que lo lastima porque no puedo verlo asi, nada puede lastimarlo, nunca lo permitiría, y haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo si tan sólo me dejara hacerlo, pero lo necesito. Necesito saber que me ama. Necesito que me ame. ¿Qué tal si no me ama? Nadie más me ama. Mis padres, mi hermano. ¿Por qué me amaría él? Pero yo lo amo, y necesito que… ¿Por qué no me ama, James? Lo amo. Lo amo. Mucho. ¿Por qué nadie me ama?" Y, de alguna manera, había lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas tan rápido como sus palabras salían de su boca, palabras que fueron ahogadas cuando se cerró su garganta.

James acercó una mano al hombro de Sirius, pero la retiró antes de tocarlo, inseguro.

Sirius lo miró confundido y herido. El agua salada caía en el libro en sus manos empapándolo, pero él no lo notó. Se sintió perdido y enfermo.

"Sirius…" James dudó pero empezó a sentir el dolor de Sirius. "Mierda," maldijo y tomó a Sirius por los hombros y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-------

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en su oficina mirando fijamente un libro abierto sin leerlo. En el escritorio frente de él estaba un té herbal que hacía mucho tiempo se había enfriado, su portafolio viejo y una caja llena de fotografías, boletos de entrada, recibos y una taza roja grabada con la frase "Chocolate: La cura milagrosa" en letras doradas.

Sus ojos le picaban con lágrimas retenidas pero permanecieron secos mientras miraban ausentes el texto en frente de ellos. No lloraría. Había llorado demasiado por ese día. De hecho, había llorado suficiente para que no volviera a llorar en un año o dos. No había llorado tanto ni siquiera cuando era niño y… No. No lloraría. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había hecho lo correcto esta tarde, y también hace dos semanas en París. Pero si era lo correcto, ¿por qué sentía como si tuviera un cuchillo encajado en el pecho y alguien lo estuviera retorciendo?

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus miserables pensamientos e incluso brincó de sorpresa en su asiento y tiró el libro al suelo. Rápidamente levantó el libro del suelo y se acercó a la puerta para contestar el llamado.

Remus se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y descubrir la identidad de su visitante de media noche. "Sr. Potter."

"Profesor."

De alguna manera, Remus sintió que el título que usó el joven era un insulto. Inseguro de si lo estaba imaginando o no, decidió ignorarlo. "¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita?"

El Premio Anual ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que usaba debajo de su túnica abierta. "Necesito hablar con usted."

"¿Ah sí?" Remus levantó una ceja. Algo extraño estaba pasando. "¿No es un poco tarde para tutoría?"

"Supongo que sí," aceptó fácilmente Potter. "Lo bueno es que no estoy aquí para tutoría."

Remus tronó la lengua empezándose a sentir irritado. Estaba demasiado cansado y emocionalmente desgastado como para aguantar juegos, especialmente los de James Potter. "Ya pasó el toque de queda, Sr. Potter," le informó al estudiante. "Sé que tiene ciertos privilegios debido a su situación como Premio Anual, pero no creo que una reunión social a estas horas sea apropiada."

"No es exactamente una reunión social, tampoco," respondió el chico. "Y no puede esperar a una hora más… apropiada. Tal vez usted sería tan amable de invitarme a pasar. No creo que quiera que discutamos este asunto donde cualquiera pueda oír."

Remus no falló en captar el tono burlón en la voz de Potter esta vez, y su irritación creció aún más, pero se rehusó a mostrarlo. "Dudo mucho que haya algo tan urgente que no pueda esperar hasta mañana, Sr. Potter," contestó con firmeza sin moverse de la entrada. "Es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no viene antes del desayuno mañana y discutimos lo que tiene que decirme entonces?" Ya había escuchado demasiado de la reputación del mejor amigo de Sirius, y tenía que concentrarse.

Intentó cerrar la puerta pensando que Potter se había dado por vencido, pero la puerta no se cerró. Había un pie impidiéndolo.

Remus luchó arduamente por contener las ganas de rechinar los dientes en su frustración. "Sr. Potter, ¿podría amablemente quitar su pie de mi puerta?"

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, profesor." No había ni el menor rastro de que Potter quisiera dar una explicación. "Tengo que hablar con usted ahora. Es una situación muy personal que tiene que ver con otro de sus estudiantes. Un amigo muy cercano para mi, Sirius Black."

La parte baja del estómago de Remus cayó al suelo casi llevándolo con ella. Si no hubiera estado agarrado de la puerta hubiera caído al suelo. La sangre huyó de rostro palideciéndolo enormemente.

La satisfacción se reflejó fugazmente en el rostro del Premio Anual como si supiera exactamente lo que Remus sentía y estaba contento por eso. "Ah," dijo suavemente. "Pensé que eso llamaría su atención. ¿Me dejará pasar ahora o quiere que tengamos esta conversación en el pasillo?"

Remus dio unos pasos atrás para permitir la entrada a su oficina al intruso que pasó sonriendo y cerró la puerta con candado detrás de él. Al voltear de nuevo hacia su oficina, vio al chico del cabello oscuro sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas de su escritorio, con uno de sus tobillos descansando sobre la rodilla de su otra pierna.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó sentándose en su propia silla del otro lado del escritorio. Sintió vagamente gratitud por la distancia que ofrecía ese largo mueble entre él y su acusador. Había algo en ese muchacho que gritaba _peligro _a pesar de su aparente actitud serena.

El chico con lentes resopló levemente. Por un segundo su rostro mostró una mirada feroz y dura para luego ser reemplazada por una llena de calma. "¿En serio le importa lo que yo quiero?" preguntó casi amistosamente. "No le importó lo que él quería, ¿verdad?"

Remus no dijo nada.

Después de un momento, el chico continuó. "Creo que debe saber que no diré nada. Nunca haría nada que intencionalmente metiera a Sirius en problemas, bueno, no problemas serios. Y definitivamente, no sin que él lo sepa."

_¿Eso significa que Sirius no sabe que está aquí?, _ se preguntó Remus.

Una ceja de James se levantó. "No, no sabe que estoy aquí," Potter informó al profesor.

Remus se sorprendió. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Está dormido. No creo que estuviera contento si supiera que estoy aquí."

Remus frunció el ceño.

"Está determinado a que usted no salga lastimado," explicó Potter. "Tiene un buen corazón y odia ver que alguien que tiene en su corazón esté sufriendo. Desafortunadamente, no es muy cuidadoso al elegir a quién deja entrar, y aparentemente, tampoco fue cuidadoso al elegir a quién dárselo."

Remus tragó saliva. Esto no iba nada bien. ¿Qué tanto sabía este chico? ¿Acaso Sirius le había dicho todo, o nada más estaba sacando conclusiones con un poco de información? Remus no sabía cómo se sentía con Sirius diciéndole algo a su mejor amigo, y mucho menos diciéndole todo. Pero supuso que debía haberlo esperado de Sirius, después de todo, había escuchado demasiado de James Potter durante el verano. No cabía duda de que los dos eran amigos muy cercanos. Un golpe de celos invadió el pecho de Remus. Trató de ahogarlo, pero apenas logró controlarlo un poco. Y que James Potter lo estaba viendo fijamente, no estaba ayudando.

"Si tienes algo que decir, Potter, sugiero que lo digas de una vez que tengo mucho que hacer y tú deberías estar en la cama."

Potter lo miró con sospecha y curiosidad, pero cuando habló su voz no reveló nada. "Sirius es más cercano a mí que un hermano."

Los celos lo golpearon de nuevo, esta vez acompañados de pensamientos ilógicos. _¿Será todo lo que hay entre ellos? ¿Hermandad?_

"No me gusta ver que lo lastimen, así como a él no l gusta ver que sus amigos sean lastimados. Usted lo ha lastimado. ¿Qué va a hacer al respecto?"

Remus lo miró sin saber que decir. No era lo que estaba esperando. No estaba seguro de lo esperaba, pero esto definitivamente no lo era. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que Sirius le había dicho.

"Lamento haberlo lastimado," dijo despacio, tratando de luchar contra el dolor que se formaba nuevamente dentro de él. "Nunca quise hacerlo. Y está terminado ya. Lo terminé." Nunca debió dejar que las cosas se salieran de sus manos, para empezar. Tragó saliva. "Debe olvidarlo y salir adelante."

"No creo que esté entendiendo." Los ojos de Potter se veían más oscuros. "Sé lo que pasó este verano, y sé lo que pasó esta tarde. Está _enamorado _ de usted. Usted lo sabe, él se lo dijo. No puede simplemente, _olvidarlo. _Cuando usted… _ terminó _ lo que tenían, destruyó a Sirius por completo. Casi no lo reconocí cuando lo vi hace rato. Había estado llorando tanto. ¿Cómo se sentiría si alguien hiciera pedazos su corazón? No sabía que hacer. Nunca pensé que alguien sería tan cruel para tratarlo así. ¡Y usted! ¡Tú! ¡Tú sabes lo difícil que es su situación! Tú sabes cómo es su familia, cómo tuvo que esconderse todo el verano para estar contigo. Y después de todo lo que hizo, ¿me estás diciendo que solamente lo estabas usando? ¿Que tomaste lo que querías y decidiste que era mucha molestia el mantenerlo contigo y así que lo dejaste, como a una túnica vieja?"

"No fue así…" Remus trató de discutir, sintiéndose enfermo con tan sólo pensar en lo mal que estaría Sirius para que su mejor amigo tuviera que confrontar a un maestro, pero entonces se forzó a parar. No podía simplemente decirle a este joven algo que él mismo se esforzaba por negar dentro de su cabeza. _Pero Sirius…_

"¿Entonces cómo fue?"

Remus miró al suelo sintiéndose mal y culpable. Luego levantó la mirada para volver a enfrentar al chico que estaba del otro lado del escritorio. "Nunca debí dejar que empezara."

James endureció su semblante levantándose de su silla y acercándose a Remus al punto de tener el rostro del hombre a medio metro del suyo. "Me das asco," le dijo con la voz envenenada de coraje. Se alejó de él adoptando en su rostro de nuevo la calma y el encanto que juntos daban tanto miedo. "Sólo quería que supieras," remarcó con voz amigable y ojos duros, "que si no fueras un maestro, ya te hubiera golpeado en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, y lo haría con una sonrisa. Después de lo que le hiciste pasar, mereces algo aún peor."

James se reincorporó y se volteó para irse. Al voltear, sin embargo, su codo golpeó la esquina de la caja sobre el escritorio haciendo que sus contenidos cayeran al suelo. La taza se rompió de inmediato y los pedazos de papel cayeron suavemente sobre las piezas de la taza.

"¡No!" gritó Remus levantándose súbitamente tirando también su portafolio y la otra taza con té, que mojó su libro.

Potter se movió.

Remus estaba de rodillas levantando los pedazos de la taza rota y sintiéndose aún peor de lo que se había sentido cuando regresó a su oficina.

Potter se había inclinado sobre el desastre también y observaba lo que había salido de la caja. "¿Qué demonios es todo esto?"

Remus miró la cara de Potter, aún desorientado por el dolor de la pérdida de la taza, y observó que la mirada del chico estaba dirigida a varias fotos de Sirius durmiendo en diferentes fases de desnudez.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de la traductora: **Yo sé, merezco que me linchen. Me tardé mucho más de lo que esperaba. Y es que pensé que saliendo de vacaciones tendría mucho más tiempo, pero entonces vine a casa, donde mis hermanos aún no salían de vacaciones y con festivales navideños y posadas, me quitaron el tiempo que pensé que tendría disponible. Apenas ayer y hoy tuve tiempo de hacer esto y aún así he estado batallando para encontrar algo de tiempo, pero por fin aquí está, disculpen si alguna parte no está muy clara, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de editar y suficiente me he tardado traduciendo como para dedicarle otro par de días a editarlo. Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo la semana entre Navidad y Año Nuevo. Y debo decirles algo… el siguiente capítulo es el último que KawaiiTenshi27 tiene escrito, asi que a partir del siguiente capitulo, las actualizaciones no dependerán de mi, sino de ella. Con las vacaciones ha estado escribiendo, pero tiene varias historias en progreso y no se dedica cien por ciento a esta. Por esa razón, he estado pensando en traducir otra de sus historias, para seguir con esto, pero también tengo por ahí uno que otro proyecto propio, asi que no estoy segura. Pero yo les aviso, en casi de empezar otra traducción, sería "Hungry Like the Wolf", un fic que está a punto de terminar ella :D ¿qué les parece?

Aprovecho también para desearles una Feliz Navidad y un fin de año muy divertido!

¡Saludos a todos y que la pasen muy bien!

PS. Y si quieren darme un regalito de Navidad, hagan clic en el botoncito morado de allí abajo, que un review sería el regalo ideal. Gracias! Y de nuevo, felices fiestas!


	9. Capitulo Ocho

**Disclaimer: **No somos J. K. Rowling. O sea, no somos dueñas del universo de Harry Potter.

**Warning: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres Merodeadores y no asistió a Hogwarts. Slash! POV (Punto de vista) de Remus al principio, luego de Sirius.

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Capítulo Ocho_

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que James estuviera registrando los contenidos de la caja. Todos los boletos de entrada y recibos eran de ese verano. Las fotos, todas muggle, eran en su mayoría de Sirius dormido, aunque había algunas donde estaban los dos en el parque, o en algún museo o afuera del cine, tomadas seguramente por alguna otra persona ante la insistencia de Sirius, ya que en todas esas Remus no se veía muy contento de ser fotografiado. Pero esas fotos de Sirius…

Remus quería decirle al otro chico que dejara de tocar sus cosas, que esas fotos eran _privadas_. Eran momentos de inocencia capturados, momentos fugaces donde Sirius estaba en calma y en paz, cosa que no se veía cuando estaba despierto, pero las palabras no se formaban en su boca.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" demandó saber Potter, con el enojo ahora claro en su voz. La foto que estaba viendo en ese momento era una donde Sirius estaba dormido boca abajo, con el cabello cubriendo parte de su cara, una sábana descansando sobre su cadera, y una pierna casi descubierta. Era seguro que debajo de la sábana no había más que piel, y Potter también notó una marca de mordida en la parte baja del cuello de Sirius.

_Memorias, _pensó Remus, pero nada salía de su boca. Su garganta no estaba funcionando como debía. Los afilados pedazos de taza estaban cortando sus manos, pero él no notaba el dolor. Miró los pedazos de la taza, sin registrar que ahora estaban cubiertos con gotas de su propia sangre. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero su mundo se estuviera derribando aún, se estaba convirtiendo en polvo.

"¿Qué te _pasa_?" La voz severa de Potter sacó a Remus de la burbuja en la que se había envuelto.

Levantó la vista para encontrar que la mirada de su acusador no seguía en los contenidos de la caja, sino en él.

Remus abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido salió. La cerró de nuevo, sintiéndose infantil y perdido, y miró de nuevo a lo que quedaba de la taza.

"Es sólo una taza," dijo Potter, pero esta vez su voz parecía esconder otro sentimiento aparte del enojo y antagonismo que habían mostrado antes.

Remus sintió que su rostro se enrojecía con coraje ante las palabras del Premio Anual, y con ése coraje, su voz encontró fuerza para regresar. "No es 'sólo una taza,'" dijo acercando los pedazos de la taza a su pecho.

Potter dio un paso hacia atrás algo sorprendido, y después frunció el ceño. "Entonces arréglala."

Remus parpadeó, sin comprender por completo lo que quería decir el chico del cabello negro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Potter había sacado su varita, se había acercado a Remus y había apuntado a la taza. "_Reparo," _ dijo con simplicidad y las piezas de la taza se unieron de nuevo como si nunca hubieran estado separadas.

Remus echó un vistazo a la taza reparada y miró de nuevo hacia arriba. "Yo…" trató, pero su garganta se cerró, así que volvió a llevar sus ojos hacia la taza.

La puerta se azotó. Remus estaba solo.

Cuidadosamente, puso la taza de nuevo en la caja y empezó a recoger el resto de su contenido. Cuando vio una fotografía, un menú y un , luchó por contener más lágrimas al visitar un recuerdo.

--------

_Sirius estaba sentado sobre el piso del pasillo, descansando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, que a su vez estaban sostenidos sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando por horas, pero aún había luz entrando por la ventana al final del pasillo y él no había logrado escapar de su hermano hasta ya entrado el atardecer._

_Levantó la mirada rápidamente cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien acercándose. La figura del castaño apareció por la escalera y Sirius estaba de pie antes de siquiera pensar en hacerlo._

"_¿Sirius?" Remus estaba sorprendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

"_Esperándote. ¿Dónde has estado?"_

_Remus frunció el entrecejo, y por un momento, Sirius pensó que le contestaría que no era asunto de su incumbencia, como solía hacer cada que le preguntaba algo personal, pero la respuesta que dio Remus fue diferente. "La biblioteca."_

"_Pensé que sólo trabajabas…"_

"_Necesitaban encontrar un viejo libro," explicó Remus antes de que Sirius pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir. "Me tomó más tiempo del que creí, y luego me perdí en otras cosas, ya sabes cómo soy con los libros."_

"_Si" respondió Sirius con una sonrisa._

_Remus lo miró por un momento y luego empezó a buscar algo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Pensé que nos íbamos a ver en el restaurante para cenar," dijo sacando la llave de su bolsillo izquierdo y abriendo la puerta._

"_No quería esperar," contestó Sirius entrando al departamento junto con el otro hombre. "Y generalmente estás aquí antes de que mis padres desaparezcan."_

_Remus lo miró sorprendido. "¿Has estado esperándome aquí toda la tarde?"_

_Sirius negó con la cabeza. "No, Regulus estaba… fastidiándome. No me dejaba en paz para irme. No llevo ni una hora aquí."_

"_Ya veo." Los ojos de Remus estaban fijos en las manos de Sirius._

_Sirius sonrió cuando notó que tenía la atención de Remus y se aseguró que la puerta estuviera cerrada. "Traes puesta una corbata," dijo sin sorprenderse de su tono de voz algo rasgado. Levantó su mano y la pasó lentamente por la seda de la corbata, deleitándose en sentir que Remus temblaba cuando lo tocaba. Sirius podía sentir la tibia respiración de su compañero._

"_Es por el trabajo," contestó Remus._

_Sirius asintió y jaló a Remus hacia él por el nudo de la corbata. "Se ve bien," murmuró contra los labios del castaño, jugueteando con ellos._

"_¿Tu crees?"_

"_Sí."_

_Una milésima de segundo después, las manos de Remus estaban enredadas en el cabello de Sirius, y caminaban entre besos hacia la habitación._

_La parte trasera de las rodillas de Sirius golpearon la orilla del colchón, tumbándolo en la cama con Remus sobre él. Se separaron por un momento, el cual Remus aprovechó para ayudar a Sirius a deshacerse de su camisa. Cuando la camisa se halló en el suelo, Remus se quitó la suya y empezó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata._

_Sirius movió sus manos hacia el nudo de la garganta y terminó de deshacerlo. "Espera," murmuró._

_Se miraron a los ojos por un largo momento._

_Ninguno se movió._

"_¿Qué…?" Remus no tuvo que terminar la pregunta. Sirius se movió al final de la cama con la corbata en las manos y extendió sus brazos hacia Remus._

"_¿Quieres…?"_

"_Sí," dijo Sirius. El corazón le palpitaba dos veces más rápido que lo normal. "Sí," repitió._

"_¿Estás seguro?"_

"_Confío en ti."_

_Remus se acercó a Sirius y ató las manos del joven a la cabecera de la cama. "Eres hermoso," dijo contemplándolo. _

_Sirius sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse mientras Remus se acercaba para besarlo en la boca. Poco a poco sus besos se fueron desviando de su boca para trazar un camino por su cuello y bajando aún más._

_Entonces…_

¡BANG!

Sirius se despertó con un salto casi golpeándose con una columna de la cama. "¿Quedempasó?" gritó mirando a su alrededor.

Peter estaba parado al lado de la ofensiva puerta. "Lo siento," se disculpó sonrojado. "No pensé que estuvieras dormido. Vi a James salir hace rato. Estaba sólo, así que pensé que había ido a las cocinas…," dijo nervioso.

Sirius se talló la cara, tratando de evitar golpear al chico. No era su culpa que hubiera _interrumpido_… y luego la conversación que tuvo con James regresó a su cabeza. "¿James salió?"

"Eh, sí. Salió hace rato."

Ambos escucharon pasos en las escaleras y esperaron en silencio hasta que se abrió la puerta.

Peter logró moverse a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar que la puerta lo golpeara al abrirse. James entró cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera que lo escucharan.

Peter y Sirius lo miraron fijamente.

"Oh," James sonrió y dejó que la puerta se cerrara con un BANG un poco menos ruidoso que el de Peter. "Estás despierto."

Sirius frunció el ceño. "Sí, gracias a Peter y la Puerta Trueno."

"Bueno, es una puerta muy ruidosa."

"Gracias, profesor," le contestó Sirius.

"¿Profesor?" preguntó James levantando una ceja.

Sirius lo miró perplejo por un momento y luego preguntó: "¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Deberes de delegado (1)," respondió James vagamente para después dirigirse a su baúl para sacar su pijama. "Peter, ¿quieres usar el baño primero?" preguntó al chico.

"Si, claro," respondió. Y después de agarrar sus cosas, desapareció detrás de la puerta del baño.

"James, ¿a dónde fuiste?"

James evitó la mirada de Sirius mientras se alistaba para dormir.

"James…"

Finalmente, James volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. "Sabes a dónde fui."

"James… dime que no lo hiciste."

"¡Claro que lo hice!" gritó James. "¡Eres como un hermano para mí, Sirius y… yo no sabía que más podía hacer!"

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"¡Nada! Bueno, no le eché ninguna maldición ni nada por el estilo. Es un maestro y no estoy tan tonto. Pero te juro que ganas no me faltaron."

"James…"

"Sólo hablé con él. Bueno, le hablé mientras él escuchaba, supongo." James miró al suelo. "Sólo quería que supiera que sé lo que pasó entre ustedes y que tienes amigos y…" se desvió del tema. "¿Sabías que tiene fotos tuyas?"

"¿Qué?" Sirius se desconcertó. "Sí. Compré una cámara al principio del verano, y la usamos todo el verano. Yo también tengo fotos de él. ¿Te enseñó las fotos?"

James sacudió la cabeza. "Fue una accidente que las viera. Pero, me refería a _fotos_. No sólo fotos tuyas posando para él o de los dos juntos. Fotos _tuyas. _Dormido. Tú sabes…. _Sin ropa."_

**Continuará…**

(1) Como nota breve: Estuve leyendo parte del quinto libro en español (Yay!) y digo parte porque como que a la mitad lo dejé y lo seguí leyendo en inglés, no se porque en español no me hace tanta gracia, pero en lo que leí, me di cuenta que también se le llama delegado al premio anual, lo cual me fascino, porque personalmente eso de Premio Anual es algo… largo y… ¿fastidioso? Pero intentaré leer más en español para familiarizarme con nombres, etc. Y es que le regalé a mi hermana el quinto y sexto libro en español y aprovecho para darles una leidita cuando tengo oportunidad.

**Notas de la Traductora: **Bien, merezco tomatazos e insultos. Y es que ahora n tengo ningún pretexto válido. Simplemente he andado de vaga y haciéndome mensa con mis primas y mi hermana, así que descuidé un poquito esto, pero ya está listo y espero que les guste. Me temo que KawaiiTenshi27 no ha subido ningún capítulo nuevo, y es que la última vez que recibí noticias de ella no estaba en casa y no tenía acceso al Internet, pero en cuanto actualice, denme dos días y lo tengo traducido, así que no se preocupen. Si debo advertirles que puede tardar hasta un mes en actualizar, porque tiene otras historias en progreso y no tiene mucho tiempo para escribir a veces. Así que no piensen que abandono esto, simplemente espero a KT27. Acerca de la traducción de otra historia, aún no estoy tan segura, pero los mantendré al tanto. Últimamente me he estado dedicando a proyectos propios, así que no se si tenga tiempo para traducir otra historia, pero estén pendientes.

Y creo que eso es todo.

Reviews, por favor. Me hacen feliz.

Lilia


	10. Capitulo Nueve

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que les suene conocido es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, etc. La historia es propiedad de KawaiiTenshi27, yo sólo me doy a la tarea de traducirla.

**Warnings: **UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres merodeadores y no estudió en Hogwarts. Slash!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

_Capítulo Nueve_

Sirius parpadeó y sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas. "Oh. Oh, bueno, yo… No sabía que él… Pero supongo que…. Después de todo, yo tengo…"

James lo miraba fijamente.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "¿Estamos a mano?"

"¿Qué?"

_No quiero hablar de esto ahora, _pensó Sirius incómodo. _No ahora. _"¿Qué hacía con las fotos?" preguntó en vez de darle voz a sus pensamientos.

"Las tenía en una caja," contestó James, aún sospechando, pero sin querer presionarlo a que hablara de eso. "La tumbé por accidente." Frunció el ceño repentinamente. "¿Sabes algo de una taza?"

"¿Una taza?" repitió Sirius.

"Si," asintió James aún con el ceño fruncido. "Una taza roja con letras doradas."

_Mi taza. _"¿La tenía?" preguntó Sirius hincándose en la cama.

El ceño de James se frunció aún más. "Sí, estaba…"

"¿La estaba usando?" demandó Sirius interrumpiéndolo.

"No, estaba en la caja que tumbé. ¿Por qué?"

Sirius sonrió con tristeza. "Era mía," explicó.

James abrió su boca, pero Sirius levanto una mano, señalándole que se detuviera.

"No precisamente mía," aclaró. "Yo se la regalé. Los colores de Gryffindor, sabes. No pude resistir. Decía 'Chocolate: La cura milagrosa.' Siempre estaba comiendo chocolate. Se la di casi al principio. Más o menos una semana después de que empecé a dormir en su apartamento, creo. Sólo que él nunca la usó, y yo sí. La usaba para mi café en la mañana antes de escabullirme a la casa que mis padres rentaban. Él usaba la taza que él me había regalado. Negra con letras plateadas: 'Culpable como el pecado, y doblemente tentador.'" La boca de Sirius se torció con una media sonrisa. "La tengo en mis cosas junto con otras cosas del verano."

El sonido de agua proveniente del baño se podía escuchar en el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Sirius. Finalmente, James habló.

"Tu taza, se rompió cuando la caja se cayó."

Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon. "¿Se rompió?" susurró.

James asintió. "La arreglé," dijo rápidamente. "Pero la forma en la que reaccionó cuando se rompió… fue como si la taza hubiera tenido vida. Estaba.. bueno, ni siquiera parecía recordar que tenía una varita. Fue… bueno, si el hombre no fuera un completo bastardo, hubiera sentido lástima por él."

"No digas eso, James. No es una mala persona." Algo cambió ne la mente de Sirius. _Si le afectó tanto lo de la taza, tal vez…_ pensó. _Me pregunto si…_

James se mantuvo en silencio por un largo momento, aún pensando, y abrió su boca para decir algo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió antes de que pudiera hablar y Peter entró a la habitación con el cabello húmedo.

"El baño está libre," le dijo a James.

"Claro…" el chico de las gafas asintió. "Gracias, Pete." Miró furtivamente a Sirius, pero éste evitó su mirada.

"Buenas noches, entonces," dijo Peter, sonando algo incómodo, sin duda dándose cuenta que de algo se había perdido, pero inseguro de poder preguntar.

"Buenas noches," respondió Sirius para inmediatamente cerrar las cortinas de su cama.

Sirius escuchó el suspiro de James del otro lado de la cortina antes de su voz: "Buenas noches, Peter, Sirius." Un momento después la puerta del baño se cerró y el sonido de agua corriendo se escuchó por la habitación.

Sirius se metió entre las sábanas. Metió la mano debajo de su almohada y sacó ese pedazo de tela que tenía escondido. Envolvió su mano en él y se hizo bolita en su cama. Con la mano envuelta contra su mejilla, se quedó dormido.

- - - - - -

En la mañana del jueves, Sirius se levantó temprano, tomó un baño, y se vistió antes de que sus compañeros abrieran los ojos. Tomó su mochila y salió de los dormitorios sigilosamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a nadie.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos a esa hora, así que producían un eco perfecto.

Minutos más tarde, golpeó sus nudillos contra una puerta de madera. Nadie respondió.

Sirius sacó su varita, tomó aire, y la golpeó suavemente contra la chapa, quitando el seguro. Abrió la puerta con incertidumbre, cuidando que no rechinara, y se escabulló adentro en cuanto hubo suficiente espacio.

Unos segundos después, se encontraba al lado de la cama de Remus, mirando al castaño mientras dormía. Sin poder resistirlo, se hincó a un lado de la cama, puso su mochila en el suelo silenciosamente, se acercó al hombre, y acomodó su cabello suavemente para librar sus ojos cerrados.

El hombre se reacomodó y luchó un rato con sus ojos, hasta que se abrieron. Parpadeó hasta que pudo enfocar a Sirius con la falta de luz. "¿Qué estás haciendo despierto?" susurró con la voz ronca por el dormir. Tomó la mano de Sirius y lo jaló hacia él. "Regresa a la cama."

Sirius abrió la boca, sin estar seguro de lo que diría, pero la repentina sorpresa reflejada en los ojos ámbar detuvo lo que fuera que hubiera salido de su boca.

Remus se sentó abruptamente, mucho más alerta de lo que había estado unos segundos antes. "¿Cómo entraste aquí?" demandó. Su mano aún agarrada de Sirius, pero la fuerza con la que lo hacía había aumentado al punto de ser dolorosa.

"Yo… la puerta…" Sirius intentó explicar.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" lo interrumpió Remus en cólera. "No puedes simplemente…"

"Calla…" dijo Sirius firmemente cubriendo la boca de Remus con la mano libre. "Sólo _calla_."

Remus miró fijamente la mano de Sirius.

"Mira, yo… podrías…. ¿Podrías escucharme por un minuto?" preguntó Sirius.

Pasó lo que pareció un año antes de que Remus asintiera y soltara la mano de Sirius.

Sirius bajó la mano, pero las palabras se le fueron de la boca.

Remus esperó, mirándolo en silencio.

Finalmente, Sirius suspiró. "Mira, Rem, yo sólo…." Y en ese momento se echó para atrás. "Sólo quería disculparme por lo de James."

Remus parpadeó varias veces seguidas, mostrando algo de sorpresa, como si hubiera esperado escuchar otra cosa.

"Me dijo que había venido a verte anoche," continuó SIrius con los ojos fijos en sus propias manos. "No sé lo que te dijo, pero sólo quería decirte que no sabía que lo haría y que nunca le hubiera pedido que lo hiciera. Lo siento."

Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento.

"No te disculpes," dijo Remus. "Tienes suerte de tener un buen amigo." Su voz estaba demasiado cerrada. "Los buenos amigos son raros." Guardó silencio por un momento. "Sí me dijo que tú no sabías."

Sirius jugaba con sus dedos. "No pensé que fuera a hacer algo así."

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera cuando le dijiste?" La voz de Remus seguía cerrada, y mucho más que un poco acusadora.

Eso logró hacer que Sirius levantara la mirada. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Remus frunció el ceño y, por alguna razón, le recordó a Sirius a su hermano cuando no había obtenido lo que quería. "Exactamente lo que dije," contestó bruscamente.

Sirius parpadeó. "¿Estás enojado porque le dijo lo de nosotros?" era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Simplemente no estaba preparado para que me enfrentaran por algo que no sabía que íbamos a decirle al público en general."

Sirius quedó boquiabierto. "¡No le dije al público en general! ¡Le dije a James!"

"¿Y a quién más?" Remus dijo casi en un refunfuño.

"¡A nadie!" gritó Sirius desesperado y sorprendido por el cambio repentino en el hombre que conocía como amigable. "Sólo le dije a James. Nadie más sabe acerca de mí. Tú _sabes _eso."

"¿Y a quién más le dijo _James?" _ Remus quería saber.

"¡A nadie!" repitió Sirius empezando a enojarse. Se puso de pie, frunciendo el ceño. "Nunca le diría a nadie sin mi permiso, y él _sabe _que no quiero que nadie sepa. Incluso si no fueras nuestro maestro."

Remus se pudo se pie también y la distancia entre ellos se redujo considerablemente. Al parecer no recordaba el hecho de que sólo traía puesto el pantalón del pijama, y a esa distancia, Sirius podía sentir el calor que radiaba el cuerpo del otro hombre y tuvo que luchar con la tentación de cerrar la distancia entre ellos por completo, no importaba el coraje que sentía.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" insistió Remus.

"¿Por qué estás tan en contra de que él sepa?" demandó saber Sirius. "Debiste haber sabido que le diría. Le digo todo. Es mi mejor amigo."

"¿Eso es todo?"

Sirius quedó boquiabierto ante la malicia de la pregunta. "_¿Qué?"_

"¿Eso es todo lo que es para ti?"

La boca de Sirius se movió, pero no pudo producir ningún sonido. _¿Qué le pasa? _ Se preguntó. _Nunca se comportó así durante el verano. _"¿Y eso qué quiere decir, exactamente?"

"Quiere decir que vino aquí como si quisiera ser tu salvador, tu príncipe en armadura, exactamente así."

"Eso es totalmente ridículo," murmuró Sirius, sorprendido por el ataque, irritado por la interrogación, y empezando a sentirse confundido. "Sólo intentaba protegerme."

"¿Eso era todo? ¿Protegerte? ¿Seguro que no hay nada más?"

"No, no hay nada más. Es como un hermano para mí, más hermano que Regulus." Sirius se estaba enojando más y sintiéndose más confuso cada minuto. "Lo quiero tanto como quiero a Regulus, y él me quiere igual."

"¿Lo quieres?" repitió Remus, sonando como si lo hubieran golpeado, pero aún enojado.

"Claro," dijo Sirius, aún inseguro de lo que quería decir Remus. _Creí que no le importaba, pero está reaccionando demasiado…_

"¿Te quiere?"

"Sí, ya te lo dije." _Es como si estuviera… _"¿Estás _celoso_?" preguntó, aún sin creerlo él mismo, pero no sabía que más podría ser.

"_No."_

"Suena como si lo estuvieras."

"Claro que _no _estoy celoso," susurró enojado el castaño.

"¿Entonces por qué te importa tanto?" Sirius lo retó sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta, sin estar seguro de que podría soportar la respuesta. Todo se había salido tanto de sus planes. Él no había venido a pelear; él había venido con la esperanza de que la reacción de Remus a la taza rota había significado algo, y a… pero…

"¡Porque te amo!" Remus gritó y después, con una expresión de horror, se tapó la boca con una mano.

**N/T: **Bien, después de una larga ausencia de la autora, que había estado ocupada con una producción de teatro, por fin ha actualizado, y yo he traducido en cuanto la escuela me lo ha permitido. Disculpas si hay errores, pero no quería dejarlos esperar aún más. Si notan alguno demasiado desastroso, me dicen y lo corrijo. ¡Saludos!


	11. Capitulo Diez

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. La historia es de KawaiiTenshi27, yo sólo tengo el honor de traducirla.

**Advertencia**UA. Remus es mayor que los otros tres merodeadores y no asistió a Hogwarts. SLASH!

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Capítulo Diez**

Sirius quedó boquiabierto, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar estupefacto al moreno que seguía parado a unos cuántos centímetros de él con la mano aún firme sobre su boca y con una expresión de terror.

"Tú… ¿qué?" Sirius logró decir cuando por fin pudo hablar.

Remus sólo sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos ámbar aterrorizados con miedo.

"¿Tú…me amas?" preguntó Sirius en voz baja, aún sin poder creerlo por completo.

Remus sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, pero no negaba nada.

"¿Remus?"

Él seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, y después de unos segundos dijo algo en un murmullo que Sirius no pudo entender.

Sirius se acercó y suavemente apartó la mano de Remus de su boca. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"No puedo."

"¿No puedes qué? ¿Decirme?"

Los ojos del mayor estaban húmedos. "No puedo amarte."

Sirius dio un paso atrás sintiendo como si lo hubieran golpeado. "¿Qué?"

"Soy… soy tu maestro," la voz de Remus se escuchaba desesperada.

Algo chasqueó dentro de Sirius. "¡Me importa un comino si eres mi maestro!"

"Sirius, por favor, tu voz…"

"¡No _importa!_"

"Sirius, por favor baja la…"

"¡_No _me digas que baje la voz!" el pelinegro gritó. Después pausó y respiró hondo varias veces. "Aún eres tú," dijo finalmente y con mucha más calma. "El hombre que conocí en Paris y que se hizo mi amigo. El hombre del que me enamoré."

"Sirius."

"Remus, por favor." Dio unos pasos hacia él, levantando su mano, con duda y despacio, y levemente rozó el labio inferior del castaño con su pulgar.

La barbilla de Remus se inclinó un poco, amoldándose a la caricia como si no tuviera que obedecer a su dueño. Sus labios se abrieron.

"Dímelo," la voz de Sirius se había bajado aún más y ya se escuchaba un tanto rasgada. Sus dedos se movían hacia abajo, acariciando el suave cuello. "Dime la verdad, Remus."

"¿Hm?" Era mitad pregunta, mitad suspiro.

Sirius respiró hondo y despacio. "¿Me amas?"

Remus se alejó violentamente de Sirius, casi cayendo de espaldas a la cama, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

"No digas que eres mi maestro. No digas que soy demasiado joven. No quiero excusas ni razones por las cuales no deberías. Sólo dime… la verdad."

"No me hagas esto, Sirius," murmuró Remus.

"Por favor, Remus. Necesito…" Sirius se detuvo y suspiró. "¿Me amas?"

Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por un largo momento.

Sirius podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho como si tratara de romper sus costillas.

Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció a Sirius un siglo, Remus asintió. "Sí," dijo suavemente. "Sí. No debería, pero sí."

Sirius por fin respiró sin darse cuenta que no lo había hecho desde que había formulado su pregunta. Se dejó caer hacia delante, envolviendo al otro hombre con sus brazos y sepultando su cabeza en su hombro desnudo. "Te amo tanto," susurró contra su piel.

"Sirius," la voz de Remus estaba quebrada.

"Tanto," repitió Sirius.

Remus se liberó del abrazo de Sirius y se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, mirando sus pies. "Esto no cambia nada, Sirius."

"Esto cambia _todo._" Sirius respondió.

"No. Sigo siendo tu maestro."

"Sólo hasta el final del año," le recordó Sirius. "Podemos ser cuidadosos hasta entonces."

"Ya hemos hablado de esto." Remus no levantaba la mirada.

"Pero ahora es _diferente,_" insistió Sirius. Pasó sus dedos por debajo de la barbilla de Remus y lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Qué tiene de diferente?" Remus quería saber, sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con lágrimas reprimidas.

"Porque ya no se trata de un juego, ni de una aventura de verano," explicó Sirius. "Y los dos lo sabemos ahora. Y los dos sabemos que los dos sabemos." Trató de reir, pero su estómago estaba hecho nudo.

"No tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo."

"Te estoy pidiendo a ti," susurró Sirius.

"Es más que eso," respondió Remus con la misma suavidad que usaba Sirius.

"Pero tú eres todo lo que importa."

"Sirius."

"Remus."

El moreno se mordió el labio.

Sirius se agachó y rozó sus labios con la frente del otro hombre para luego separarse un poco para poder ver sus ojos ámbar. "Por favor," dijo. Había estado diciendo esas palabras demasiado últimamente, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Se arrodillaría si ayudara.

Remus mordió más fuerte su labio por un segundo, y después pareció haber tomado una desición. "Tienes razón," dijo.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron.

Remus tomó las manos de Sirius y lo jaló para que sentara a su lado. "Mira," empezó. "Esto es tonto. No," sacudió la cabeza cuando Sirius abrió la boca. "No digas nada hasta que termine. Esto entre nosotros, es tonto y no debió haber pasado, para empezar. Pero pasó y está pasando. Y tan tonto como sea, no quiero que termine."

"Remus…"

"Espera, Sirius." Apretó las manos que sujetaba en las suyas. "Esto no significa que creo que sea correcto. Sigo siendo tu maestro. Sé que no lo era el verano pasado, pero el verano terminó y ahora o soy. No quiero perderte, pero no sabes las consecuencias que puede tener esto si nos descubren."

"Sé…"

"Espera," repitió el moreno. "Déjame terminar. Te vas a graduar este año y ya no seré tu maestro. Esperaremos hasta entonces."

"¿Esperaremos?" preguntó Sirius. "¿Qué quieres decir con esperaremos?"

"Estaremos tomándonos un tiempo," dijo. "No estaremos _juntos, _en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero… tomándonos tiempo."

"No." Sirius sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero que _nos tomemos un tiempo_. Quiero estar contigo. No puedo no verte o no hablarte. No puedo ir a clase y pretender que eres sólo un maestro hasta el final del año."

Remus suspiró. "Sirius, no entiendes."

"Quiero poder verte fuera de clase," insistió Sirius. "Quiero poder hablarte y besarte y…"

"No, Sirius."

"Remus."

"Está bien," decidió. "Seremos… amigos, ¿vale? Diremos… diremos que te estoy dando clases privadas. Enseñándote defensa más avanzada. Minerva me dijo que quieres ser un auror. Podemos usar eso como excusa. Puedes venir a mi oficina. Puedo enseñarte y ayudarte a prepararte para ser un auror, y también podemos sentarnos y platicar, como amigos. Pero eso es todo."

"Remus."

"Hasta que te gradúes."

"Remus."

"Por favor, no me des la contra con esto, Sirius."

"Sólo quiero…"

"Lo sé." Remus suspiró. "No me gusta esto tampoco, pero es la manera en que tiene que ser."

"No, claro que no." Sirius se acercó más a él. "Estaremos solos. Nadie va a sospechar nada. Podemos hacer lo que queramos."

"Sirius."

La lengua de Sirius se aventuró a tocar el labio maltratado de Remus. "Estamos solos ahora," susurró, liberando una de sus manos para acariciar el pecho desnudo de Remus, quien se estremeció al contacto, causando que Sirius sonriera y enredara su otra mano en el cabello castaño, apretando a Remus contra su boca.

Los brazos de Remus se enredaron en el chico y los dos cayeron juntos de lado, rodando un poco para que Sirius quedara sobre el castaño.

El ojigris Black sonrió felizmente en el beso.

Pero un momento después, Remus estaba tratando de alejarse de nuevo. "No, Sirius. Mm. No, alto."

Sirius se levantó un poco apoyado en sus manos, pero se rehusó a moverse más. "¿Qué?"

"Esto," Remus le dijo. "Esto es exactamente lo que no podemos hacer."

"Pero tú…"

"No, Sirius." Remus puso sus manos firmemente en el pecho de Sirius y lo empujó, forzándolo a rodar al otro lado de él. "Y ahora parece que dormiste en tu uniforme."

"Preferiría _no _dormir, y _sin _ el uniforme," Sirius refunfuñó pero se sentó e intentó arreglar su uniforme.

Remus sonrió. "Deberías irte ya," dijo. "Tienes que desayunar, y yo tengo que alistarme para mi clase."

Sirius suspiró. _Tiene razón. James y meter deben estarse preguntando qué ha pasado conmigo. Hablando de James… no, no quiero ofuscarlo de nuevo. Después, cuando tengamos tiempo de hablar… O si decide seguir de terco con esto de tomarnos un tiempo. _"¿Te veré pronto, entonces?"

La boca de Remus se torció intentando retener su sonrisa. "No quiero saber lo que harías si no."

Sirius parpadeó. _¿Puede leer mi…? No._

"He escuchado más historias de mis colegas desde que he llegado acerca de ti y tus amigos de las que me dijiste en el verano."

Sirius sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron. "Oh, claro… bueno…" trató de sonreír y esperaba que no se mirara tan forzado.

Remus rió. "Hablaré hoy con Minerva acerca de tus… clases para ser auror."

La sonrisa de Sirius salio mejor ahora. "Genial." Se levantó y pasó su mano por su cabello. "¿Presentable?" preguntó.

Remus lo miró por un momento y asintió. "Más que eso."

Sirius rió y se agachó para recoger su mochila. Cuando se levantó, Remus lo observaba fijamente de nuevo. "Te veré luego entonces."

"Claro," dijo, sonrojándose y regresando a la realidad, no sin seguir cada paso de Sirius hasta que llegó a la puerta."

"Hasta luego," Sirius sonrió y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

Remus lo detuvo. "Sirius, dime algo." Sonaba curioso.

Sirius volteó. "¿Sí?"

"¿A qué habías venido?"

Sirius sintió sus mejillas calentarse de nuevo, pero sonrió y metió la mano a su mochila, decidiendo que parte de la verdad podría causar una reacción _interesante. _"Quería devolverte algo."

"¿A sí?" Remus levantó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"Esto," contestó Sirius, sacando algo de su mochila.

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon.

**Continuará…**

**N/T: **_Bueno, aquí esta. Salio hace una semana, y lo hubiera traducido entonces, pero en cuanto lo empecé sucedieron muchas cosas que me mantuvieron algo ocupada hasta ahora. No he desaparecido! Si no he estado traduciendo es porque no hay capítulos nuevos que traducir, en cuanto los hay traduzco en cuanto pueda. La proxima semana entro a clases de nuevo, y por increíble que suene, tendre mas tiempo que ahora en "¨vacaciones¨" A lo mejor traducire otra cosa mientras KawaiiTenshi27 actualiza esta historia. Saludos y por favor, review!! Tanto la autora como yo los agradecemos. Y a mi me hacen el dia :D Sugerencias, horrores que haya hecho, por favor no duden en decirme. :D_

_REVIEW!! POR FAVOR!_

_Lilia_


End file.
